


A Brothers Bond

by Florafawn



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafawn/pseuds/Florafawn
Summary: The Remnants are back. But this time they seem different. What are they looking for? And why do they seem to be avoiding Cloud and the others? As the Turks track them everyone watches wearily for them to make their next move, ready to act. What they don't know is that Cloud feels strangely compelled to find them himself. What is this strange feeling? And why is it calling to him?(Working on mass update!)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97





	1. Fated Cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are a bit short and rushed feeling, but hang in there! The later ones are filled out more and longer by far, so with that in mind, I hope ya'll give the story a chance! :)

It wasn't common knowledge among the people, but a year after the battle with the Remnants, it was discovered that said Remnants could come back.

Reforming their bodes after death, just like Sephiroth.

Though theirs didn't take nearly as long.

Nor did they need any special circumstances to do so as Sephiroth did.

Reeve had casually pointed out that it was probably due to the fact that they were weaker copies of the man himself after the first confirmed reports of sightings had come in, but that did little to ease the tension in the room.

We all spent the next 6 months waiting, battle-ready at the WRO headquarters, for Rufus and the Turks to tell us that the Remnants were making their next move.  
Whether to try and revive Sephiroth again or just causing trouble in general. But as Reno had bluntly put it-

"They ain't even doin' nothin! It's_ boring, _yo!"

And from the sounds of it over the speaker phone in Reeve's office, Tseng had promptly smacked him on the back of his head for his whining, gaining a few smirk and chuckles around the room at Reno's usual laid back behavior on the job.

Eventually though after continued reports of them doing absolutely nothing outside of traveling and 'having fun' with the local wildlife, the tension within the group turned into uneasy confusion instead, questions immediately being asked.

What were they doing?  
Were they not going to resurrect Sephiroth?  
Wasn't that their only purpose?

To which Cid had growled, "Tha' hell they gettin' at?! It's like they know wer' watchin' and just playn' around with us!" in response; sending an immediate sense of forbodng through the rest of us that he may have been right.

After 3 more months though, our constant state of tension through everyday life just seemed ridiculous. So with the promise to let us know immediately if something started to happen from Rufus and the others we relaxed and resumed our usual day-to-day activities, but with a sense of battle-readiness always present just in case.

Which left me where I was now.

Stopped at the familiar cliff overlooking Midgar's ruins, Zack's Buster Sword stabbed in the ground in front of me glinting off the rising sun in silent promise as I sat on Fenrir, letting the quiet and the gentle breeze sooth my tired mind as I stared at the sky beyond with unfocused eyes.

The usual weeks run with little to no sleep had taken its toll.

I could already tell I would be stopping by Aerith's church later to get some sleep before heading to Seventh Heaven to visit Tifa and the kids. Grabbing more deliveries and heading back out once again when I was done.

Much to Tifa's continued displeasure, I knew.

But staying busy kept me from doing something reckless.  
Like chasing down the Remnants myself and demanding answers to what the heck they were doing.

Their actions, or non-actions really, left me more of a confused mess than it did the others, which worried me greatly.

_Why was I so obsessed with what they were doing now that they returned? _

It was more than enough to turn my usually emotionless expression into a troubled one, brows bunched together over downcast eyes and a small frown gracing soft lips in thought.

As distracted as I was I didn't hear the approaching roars of engines until they were almost to the cliff, pulling me from my thoughts instantly as I tensed in recognition.

It was just my luck to be caught out here alone again.

Sighing at the soon-to-be disturbance I stayed facing forward on Fenrir, wanting to enjoy the sunrise a little longer as I resumed my usual emotionless expression.  
I knew better than to lay my raw emotions bare for them to see as they came to a stop in a lose formation behind me, their engines going idle before turning off as I heard the middle one dismount, boots stepping lightly onto the hardened dirt before turning and making their way towards me with a predators grace.

I frowned as my back muscles tensed tighter at the sensation, but refused to turn around in acknowledgment.

Their current behavior was... _odd.  
_Nothing at all like the last time we met.  
I couldn't sense their desire to fight me like they had last time, and they weren't even asking about '_Mother_' yet either.

Something the others would definitely be interested in knowing once I got back.

Which I was tempted to just start Fenrir and take off anyway.

Or just grab my sword and get the fighting over with as my whole body was practically humming with the tension of an approaching predator.

But I didn't want to be the first one to start the fight if I could get the answers I've been wanting to know first, so I resisted the urge to grab my sword from Fenrir's side compartment like I wanted, just kept my muscles ready as the familiar form of black and silver stepped up softly beside me.

I could feel him glance over in contempt, his eyes seeming to rake over my form for something, and the swords of First Tsuragi within easy reach, before he finally broke the silence.

"Still traveling by yourself, Brother? I thought you learned after the last time we ambushed you."

His lightly scolding tone traced with amusement sent my fingers twitching with the urge to grab my sword against my better judgement anyway; The way he talked too reminiscent of a different silver-haired man for comfort.

But I suppressed it.

...Barely.

Not seeing the need to explain myself to him I simply glanced over, blue meeting slitted green evenly as I gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

"...Kadaj."

My quiet response seemed to irritate him though as his lips twisted into a familiar sneer.

"Still as distant from us as ever I see." A mask of indifference slid over Kadaj's face before he gestured casually back to the bigger one of the three, who had crossed his arms with a pout. "You know, Loz here thought you'd react differently towards us this time. Especially after all that fun we had together in the Forgotten City."

I flinched involuntarily at the memory.

_...I should've expected that. But then again, I didn't expect to run into the very group that I had been resisting the urge to chase down, either._

"It _was_ rather fun." The quieter of the three, Yazoo, says with a soft smile, noticing my flinch in response to Kadaj.

Seeing it too Loz's pout turned into more teeth as his lips twisted upwards into a grin. "Yeah Brother, we had fun. Wanna play with us some more? You wont be slowed by Geostigma now, so we can go all out."

_...I take it back._

Their actions may have been different this time, but they were still clearly the same.

With nothing more than a glance and a frown at the other two Remnants for their words I focused back on Kadaj, ignoring the exchange of- "Big Brother doesn't seem to like you Loz. Maybe you should go cry him a river with those tears of yours."  
And the- "I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye!" that Loz sniffled back in response behind me.

Obviously still the emotional one in the group.

"...What do you want Kadaj? I have deliveries to do."

My voice was low, but the other two immediately quieted down and focused back on the two of us as Kadaj shifted closer, hands clasping behind his back almost childlike as his lips twisted into a sharp smile.

"Oh, no, not I. _We_. We want you to settle something for us, Brother. You see we were talking earlier-"  
"Arguing." Yazoo correctly quietly, but Kadaj ignored him. "-about you and your precious Fenrir here, and Loz rather insists that we could easily win in a race against you-"

"You cant." My response was immediate, cutting off the rest of his sentence with finality.

I didn't even have to question it. In a straight up race, I was confident in Fenrir's abilities.

The three Remnants exchanged looks of varying amusement at my words, grinning broadly at each other in some sort of silent exchange before focusing back on me.

"Are you sure Brother?" Kadaj started.  
"We've gotten upgrades since last time, ya know." Loz finished for him, his eyes gleaming in excitement and something else that made me frown.

Was this really their reason for finally coming back to Edge?  
To find me and have me settle some stupid argument?

As if in response to my thoughts Yazoo made a soft noise, drawing my attention to him as he tilted his head to the side in amusement, hair shifting around his face and framing his eyes in the process.

"Humor us Brother."

His quiet request had my eyes going stormy, brow bunching slightly as I glanced between the three of them wearily.

No. That definitely wasn't the only reason for their suddenly seeking me out, a part of me felt certain of that now, and yet...

Why did I feel compelled to answer their words in kind anyway?

Something felt wrong. But I couldn't tell what.  
Only that I wasn't feeling nearly as alarmed by their presence as I should've been. That I was actually starting to relax the longer they talked.  
They were starting to feel a little too..._ familiar, _within the fuzzy edges of my mind_._  
Like friends.  
Or something just as disarming.

_Brothers._

It was that silent revelation that had me making up my mind to leave as quickly as possible and informing the others of this encounter.

I _definitely_ needed to get some distance between us until I could figure out what was going on.

"...Not interested." I finally say into the quiet that had settled over us, my voice firm with resolve as I reached up for my goggles, ready to put them on and leave. "Find someone else to settle your argument."

Moving in a blur Kadaj quickly grabbed my arm reaching for the ignition, his eyes narrowing slightly even as his smile remained.

"Bet. It's a bet between us, Brother. One we rather insist you settle for us before you leave."

My eyes snapped back over to his wearily, easily hiding the surprise at how fast he had moved as I lowered my hand from the goggles, the desire to put them on suddenly forgotten as I pulled my other arm from his grip and crossed them in front of my chest defensively, my entire body thrumming with tension now.

I knew it.  
Something was definitely up.

_Why were they so insistent on my involvement with this bet of theirs?  
_

"...Why?"

Hearing my weariness but seeing me make no move to leave again Kadaj shifted back slightly, giving the sense of space between us while staying within easy reach of me as he crossed his own arms in a seemingly aloft manner.

_A disarming manner_, I dimly realized.

"It's part of the bet Brother. Yazoo found a special kind of Materia while we were in the Forgotten City last week, and, well, we had a little disagreement over who should be allowed to have it amongst the three of us."

"So we decided that whoever won a race against you would get to keep it for themselves." It was Yazoo who finished the explanation quietly as Loz nodded in agreement_._

_...Special Materia? From the Forgotten City?_

That didn't sound good at all.

_Why hadn't anyone told me they were there? And so close to Edge?_

...Actually, all those missed calls and unanswered texts lately might've been just that...

With a mental reminder to check my messages after I was done here I raised my brow slightly in response to them.

"...Oh? What kind of Materia?" I asked with an air of disinterest, but from the looks they shared at my question they knew I was fishing around for information.

Surprisingly they didn't seem to mind though as Kadaj gave a small nod to Yazoo, drawing my attention back to the smallest of the three as he pulled a glowing orb from his for-arm, holding it up for me to see.

Clearly the Materia of their obsessions.  
And now that I was seeing it I could understand why.

_What kind of Materia was that?_

It looked earily similar to the color of my eyes, a mix of blue and unnatural green that glowed from within. It almost seemed to call to me. _Compel_ me to take it from them.

I resisted the strange urge as I tried to guess what kind of Materia it was.

I'd honestly never seen one like that before.  
And it had me more than a little concerned that they now possessed it.

What kind of powers did it wield?  
That _they_ now possessed in turn?

Most things discovered from the Forgotten City always seemed to be stronger than anything else of its kind, and some even entirely unique in their functions.  
If they did get it from the Forgotten City as they claimed, then I _really_ didn't like the thought of them have it.

I glance between the three hesitantly, knowing they were watching me closely, waiting for my response.

"It's... beautiful," I admit slowly. "But what does it do exactly?"

Yazoo's eyes flashed knowingly as he gave me a small smile, putting the Materia back into his for-arm with a soft glow before it faded from sight. "Don't know, we haven't tried it yet. Why, interested?"

He was clearly teasing since they could already tell I was, so I didn't respond as Loz flashed his teeth at me in challenge.

"Entertain us Brother, and if you manage to win the race, you can have the Materia instead."

_...Wait ...what?_

They wanted me to join in on their bet now?

That was... a compelling offer. _Way _too compelling of one_._

With a small frown I look back to Kadaj, his own knowing smirk in place and arms still crossed as his slitted eyes flashed in silent challenge as well.

_...Okay Cloud... just... think for a second._

If I thought about it reasonably, I _was_ thinking about getting that Materia away from them anyway and having Reeve take a look at it, so... playing along for now certainly seemed like the best way to do that without fighting all out for it.

And if they lied about handing it over afterwards?

_Well, I could still fight them for it then if it came down to it._

Mind reluctantly made up I faced forward and released the remainder of my tensed muscles, shoulders slumping down slightly in resignation as I rubbed at the beginnings of a headache.

"Fine." I agree softly. "We'll race. But just this once. Then you'll leave me alone so I can finish my day and get back to my deliveries."

I missed the smug looks the three exchanged at me finally agreeing, Yazoo making a sound of contentment and starting his engine quickly, Loz following suit with a happy smirk as the roars settled into rumblings that echoed through the valley before us almost hungrily.

"I believe you have a deal, Brother."

Hearing Kadaj's all-to-pleased tone I quickly glanced back over to him with a grimace, a part of me already wanting to take my words back as the other two pulled up and flanked us, one on each side of Fenrir as they braced themselves up easily with a leg, sitting idle as they waited for me.

But I couldn't go back on my word.

A deal was like a promise, wasn't it?

I tried not to break promises anymore.

Not wanting to think about the verbal lashing Tifa was sure to give me when she found out I agreed to a bet with the Remnants, I focused on the task at hand and started Fenrir as well, the familiar vibrations as it roared to life between my legs unconsciously bringing a small smile to my lips as the combined vibrations of our engines thrumming up my back sent my adrenaline racing.

Even though I was reluctant to do this, a part of me was thrilled to finally have this challenge to both Fenrir and myself. Though I'd never admit it out loud.

Fenrir and its sheer speed and maneuverability had become highly known after I built it as it left challengers that came forward in the dust time and time again.  
So there really was no one out there anymore besides the Turks in their choppers that was even willing to try and challenge me as long as I had Fenrir.

_It was a nice change for once._

Lost in euphoria at the sensation I didn't even think to question why Kadaj hadn't mounted his own yet and joined us, but I didn't have to as the silent question answered itself only moments after.

The feeling of Kadaj suddenly mounting behind me was like a Blizzaga down my spine.

I immediately went rigid, surprised by what he was doing as he shifted behind me and slid closer against my back, wrapping his arms lightly around my stomach almost teasingly as he felt me instinctively stiffen further.

_What..._

My brain had sputtered to a halt, neurons misfiring as only a few words could manage to pull themselves together and make a semi-coherent question within my mind.

_...The hell...?_

My expression must have been hilarious to look at at least, cause all of a sudden the other two Remnants started snorting and laughing, Yazoo grabbing at his sides as Loz almost leaned off his bike entirely from the effort.

I managed to swallow nervously when Kadaj tightened his hold further with a light huff of laughter of his own, everyone but me clearly amused by the situation_._

_Okay... wait a minute... w_ _hat the actual hell was with this turn of events?_

My mind finally seemed to kickstart back up in a rage as I struggled to make a coherent sentence out loud and voice my unease.

"...Kadaj? What are you doing?"

There. I made words. Quiet words, but words all the same. That was good.

"The bet to race you was between Yazoo and Loz, Brother." Kadaj smirked in response when I glanced over my shoulder at him; like I should've known already. "My part of the bet was on something else entirely. I'm simply coming along to see the results."

Oh.

"Then ride your own. You'll see the results all the same."

I was surprised that I was managing to get more than one sentence out about the matter, my voice as rigid and unmoving as my spine.

Though honestly, anything to_ get him off_ and to _stop holding on to me_ so casually like we were actually brothers, not the _enemies we clearly were, _would've been great at this point_._  
  
I was even beginning to think asking the other two Remnants for help on the matter was actually a great idea.

I was clearly getting desperate._  
_

Kadaj simply snorted at my words though, somehow turning something that sounded so childish into something reprimanding instead as he gave me an arrogant sneer. "And miss the looks on their faces when you leave them in the dust? Hmm, no, sorry Brother, but I don't think I will."

More laughter came from the other two before Yazoo finally spoke up and drew my gaze over to his still hunched and slightly shaking form, though I could barely make out his words as he huffed through his silent laughter.

"Just leave him there Brother. We have a race to finish."

Loz just laughed loudly, not bothering to hide his open amusement at all. "Hah! A race to lose, you mean. I'm gonna leave big Brother and his little toy in the dust, with you trailing after Yazoo."

_...Toy?_

My mind snapped out of its rigid daze as a rush of adrenaline returned and sent smoldering fire through my veins and irritation through my heart, the block of ice cold awkwardness forgotten instantly at his smug words.

Oh, he did _not_ just call Fenrir a toy.

No one insulted Fenrir like that and got away with it._  
___  
No one.

I sent Loz a particularly heated glare as I reached up and slid my goggles firmly into place, not even caring that Kadaj would be riding with me anymore.

Which should've been my first warning to calm down and think about what the actual heck I was _doing, _but I ignored it as I muttered quietly.

"The only thing you should be worried about is catching more than flies in your mouth when I leave you eating Fenrir's dust, _Loz_."

I said his name with disdain, getting the feeling he'd take offense to that for some reason.

And he did.

I ignored Loz's sputtered shout of anger as a strange sensation feathered across my conscious, called my attention back to the now straightened Yazoo.

Not liking the sensation but somehow unable to bring myself to worry about it too much, I raise a weary brow in question at him as he smirks in something akin to playfulness.

"Shall we put him in his place together Brother?" He asked softly with a slight tilt of his head. "It'll be twice as fun."

I hesitated for a moment at what he was offering before I slowly gave him a nod.  
The thought sounded strangely appealing for some reason. Strangely... _Fun._

Yazoo's smirk brightened considerably at my quiet agreement, eyes flashing in some sort of silent victory.

"_Hey_! Don't side with him you _meanie_!" Loz was back to pouting angrily now as he crossed his arms again.

Kadaj just laughed at the sudden switch of loyalties.

Clearly enjoying himself at his brothers expense.

Shaking my own head in silent amusement at their childish behavior I leaned forward slightly, the others taking that as the signal and leaning forward as well, Yazoo smiling sharply and Loz huffing in anger.

They actually reminded me a lot of Denzel and Marlene for some reason.

Which only lowered my guard more subconsciously.

"Be sure to hold on tightly." Feeling suddenly generous I call back quietly to Kadaj in warning. "If you fall off I wont be stopping."

"Charming as ever Brother." Kadaj chuckles before giving a hum of acknowledgement. "Just be a dear and don't forget to drop me back off here once the race is over would you? I'd rather not be stuck riding back with one of them afterwards. They'll be furious at losing, so they'll just be pouting the whole way back."

He made a sound like just the thought of having to listen to them disgusted him.

At that random omission on his part a surprised gasp of laughter threatened to bubble up out of nowhere, making my stomach muscles tighten convulsively before I quickly suppressed it.

Instantly denying that I had found that bit of information funny for some reason.  
Or that Kadaj had probably felt it anyway through his hold around my stomach.  
_  
Nope_. _Not gonna think about it._

But driving him back though?  
That was kind of pushing it, wasn't it?

_...Hmm... I suppose I'd be getting yelled at by the others anyway, right? And If I was already going this far with the bet, then... Why not?_

After another moment of hesitation I give a small nod in agreement.

With a pleased sound Kadaj's hold around me tightened significantly, a clear signal he was ready and that we could go ahead and start, earning a faint twitch of a genuine smile from me as Yazoo, Loz, and I all reached for our throttles as one.

"Well then..."

My hands tightened around the handles.

"Let's mosey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Your thoughts and words are greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> Also there are 11 chapters on my fanfiction account, so if I don't have time to upload them all here yet please feel free to drop by there and read more of it. :) The story is under the same name, and I only post stories there and here, so any other site with it isn't me at all. :P :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but stick around if you're interested in where the story may go! The chapters get longer. :)

The race was going well as we flew through the rocky terrain, narrowly missing rocks that would send us crashing in reckless abandon as we swerved between each other seamlessly at high speeds, attempting to force one another to slow down.

It was exhilarating.

Even Kadaj's laughter in my ear as we started to easily lead ahead of the other two did little to dampen my unusually high spirits.

So far it was all going, _predictably_, in my favor.

I was making good on my words to Loz about eating Fenrir's dust.

Though there were a few close calls when we finally passed into the outer ruins of Midgar.  
The other two Remnants used the collapsing buildings around us as shortcuts and ramps to try and pass me.

Not that they would manage.

I would always spur forward at the last second to pull ahead of them when I noticed what they were trying to do, always getting angry shouts from Loz about teasing afterwards.

Which never failed to get a smirk from me and a laugh from Kadaj.

And to further sweeten the experience, Yazoo was managing to be true to his word as well.  
He hadn't let Loz pass long enough for him to get comfortable at being in second, earning sharp words to be thrown between the two as they pushed each other faster.

I was enjoying it.

More than I should've.

Lost in the race so completely, it wasn't until we had crossed into the outskirts of Edge that I finally realized where we had ended up.

I tensed as I mentally cursed myself for not noticing and turning away sooner. But it was too late now.  
We would have to go through.

It didn't take long to reach the more inhabited parts of the town at the speeds we were going, and the change was immediate.

The screams and shouts from the startled people around us as we suddenly flew past, barely missing most of them, had me flinching involuntarily. Silently hoping no one got injured with the way some of them had to jump to get out of our way.

Things surprisingly went further down hill from there.

Really though, I should've expected it.

I sent glares back towards Loz and Yazoo as I noticed that they seemed to intentionally swing towards some people, clearly enjoying the chaos they were causing if their laughter was any indication.

I was mad at them for it.

But I didn't slow down.

I knew stopping wouldn't make them stop either, or even slow down for that matter.  
If anything, it would probably make the situation worse as they would steer towards the more densely populated streets as they continued the race unhindered.

Which is why I was more determined to stay in the lead than ever.

Judging by how closely they've been following me so far I figured that as long as I was in the lead, I could steer them to the less populated streets until we re-entered Midgar's ruins.  
And so far it seemed to be working.  
They followed me closely, waiting for their chance to pass.

They seemed surprised that I still managed to keep ahead of them though, and honestly so was I, given the place we were currently turning into our own personal playground.

They had clearly expected my sentiments to make me hesitate and cost me the race.

And normally it would've.

But this wasn't a race I was willing to lose.

_I _had_ to get that Materia._

"Having fun, Brother?" Kadaj suddenly asked beside my ear over all the noise whipping past, the wind doing little to hide the breathless elation I could hear in his voice as we narrowly avoided another person.

I couldn't help the internal sign.

I was really starting to remember that they all seemed to have a sick fascination with causing pain and panic to others._  
_

_Really though, how could I have even forgotten about that? _

But my softer side had to ignore it for now.  
It would be even more dangerous to the civilians if I got distracted, so I shut down my worry and stayed focused.

Without even thinking about it I made a noise of acknowledgement in response to Kadaj, not taking my eyes off the road.

His chuckle was almost lost to the wind as we took another corner too fast, only experience allowing me to easily right Fenrir as we straightened onto the new road stretched out before us.

I smirked as I heard the others doing the same moments later.

What I wasn't expecting however was to see the long stretch of road almost entirely empty already, and Tifa standing at the end of it, fury in her eyes as she saw us. She immediately started to move, picking up speed until she was dashing forward in an all too familiar way.

_...Shit._

I knew what she was about to do, and I wanted none of that.  
Even though she probably wouldn't be aiming it at me.  
_Probably._  
  
I made up my mind a split second afterwards.

Tifa was going to be furious.  
Well, more than she already was.  
Or would be.

"...Hey Kadaj."

"Hmm?"

From the disinterested tone he had as he watched Tifa approach from his position over my shoulder it was all to clear to me that he didn't take her presence as a threat.  
He really should've.

"Could you... have the others come closer for a second?" _Seriously, what the hell was I doing?_ "Tifa's about to give us a warm welcome."

"Oh?" I felt him shift against my back with slight interest. "Is that the woman charging at us?" I nod. "Hm. Then why don't you just go around her Brother? You can play with your little friend later."

I openly chuckle at his words, feeling his surprise at my doing so.

He clearly underestimated her.

"Don't get cocky Kadaj. She's not as docile as she looks."

He raises his brow in question. I simply nod toward Tifa's determined pace, a plan clear in her mind.

"She's going to dropkick one of us off our bikes. Personally, I wont be sticking around long enough to find out who, but if you guys are into that then go ahead and hop onto one of their bikes first. I don't want to experience something like that again."

"Again?" Kadaj sounded amused as Tifa got closer fast at the speeds we were heading.

I wince at the memory. "...Long story. Don't ask."

He simply laughs, but doesn't protest to my previous request as I slowed Fenrir down.  
Kadaj gestured to the others like I asked, both of them immediately speeding up to flank me seamlessly, keeping pace easily as I spoke.

"...We're taking a shortcut." I glance to the two of them. "Stay close."

The wind ripped my voice over towards them easily, and with a shared smirk Yazoo and Loz nodded. Pulling in closer to each other behind me as I pulled ahead of them once more, being mindful to keep them at just the right length as the window of opportunity to turn off was approaching fast.

_And so was Tifa._

I didn't even stop to think of how strange it was that they were actually doing what I told them to do so naturally, taking it that it was just because Kadaj was riding with me.

I didn't even stop to think of the possibility that I may have been wrong in that assumption either.

My thoughts went back to the task at hand within seconds.

Tifa would no doubt be mad at what I was about to do, but she was going to be mad anyway once she found out what was actually happening, so I saw no need to rush headlong into her wrath just yet.

Seeing the path flash into view I sent a sympathetic frown Tifa's way, knowing she was close enough to see it now before suddenly swerving to the side and going through an abandoned building with the others close behind.

Well, the shell of one anyway.  
I had opened the gutted center up a long time ago to allow enough room for a shortcut through the crowded streets for when I wanted to avoid the crowds.

The collapsed portion of the second floor served as a ramp that we quickly ascended up and onto a stretch of roofs that were stacking against each other like stairs, which lead to another ramp at the end that would allow us to jump onto to the abandoned freeway of Midgar beyond.

Seeing now the clear path across the roofs that I had led us to the Remnants smirked to each other behind me, a silent message passing between them as I speed up once more, confident that Yazoo and Loz knew where to go now and would try to surprise me and rush past.

And I was right.

Immediately speeding up and rushing to flank me once more they resumed the race without a moments hesitation as our bikes arched across the rooftops. My lips twitched upwards involuntarily as we hit the wide ramp at the same time and landed on the wide freeway below, taking off faster than before in what would've been almost blurs of black, silver, and a speck of gold to anyone looking.

Which there most definitely was after all that commotion we caused.

Getting lost in the feeling of just _reacting_ to our surroundings without conscious thought yet again I surged ahead of them, Tifa momentarily forgotten as I took off towards the opening in the wall further ahead, more than ready to exit the city and end this race.

Honestly, I almost felt bad for the victory I was about to claim from the other two Remnants.

...Almost.

_It was just too easy._


	3. Chapter 3

Dirt flew up around us as Fenrir finally arrived on the outskirts of Edge, momentum sending us skidding as I brought us to a stop.

We came to rest with our side facing the direction back towards the city as I propped us up with my leg with natural ease before slidding my goggles down without a word.

I wasn't really surprised that I won. I already had the confidence in Fenrir that we would before the race even began. Yet still... I didn't expect to get such a lead on them once we left Midgar's ruins. It made me feel slightly uneasy, though for what reason I wasn't entirely sure.

_...Did they drop back a bit to intentionally let me win?_

It was an unsettling thought as I watched Loz and Yazoo approach, dust billowing behind their dark figures as they sped towards us.

"Seems you were right Brother." Kadaj was staring out at the others with a grin, but he turned to glance at me smugly. "They couldn't beat you, even after cutting through your precious Edge."

I looked behind me and met his gaze evenly at his words, holding it for a few moments in silence.

The wind shifted lightly around us as neither of us looked away. The silence between us as I debated whether or not I should voice my annoyance over the matter strangely... _relaxed_.

Surprisingly, it didn't feel uncomfortable in the least to stare into those slitted eyes that reminded me so much of Sephiroth, when it normally would've been.

That realization finally made me feel uneasy.

Breaking eye contact first I shrugged and looked back to the other Remnants.  
Glad they were almost to us.

"...Not my problem."

Kadaj threw his head back lightly in a laugh, pulling my attention to the one hand he kept resting near my hip for balance as it shifted.  
Immediately I became super aware of every little shift of his muscles behind me; like prey would a predator.

_...I changed my mind. Maybe I shouldn't give him a ride back after all._

I shifted uncomfortably at the sensation, hoping he'd get the hint and pull his hand away.  
He didn't.  
Or if he did he ignored it.

I was betting on the latter as he shifted his body closer almost teasingly as Loz and Yazoo reached us.

"How like you to say so big Brother." He mused by my ear with a chuckle.

Shying away as much as I could I ignored Kadaj as the other two came skidding to a halt in front of us. Clouds of dust drifted out around them as Loz immediately straightened up with a pout.

"Hey! No fair! You teamed up against me! I should win by default!"

I couldn't help but quirk my brow at Loz's words as Kadaj snorted in amusement, Yazoo shifting his head to the side with a small smile.

"Why would we reward the one who lacked the skills to win? That doesn't sound _fair_ at all, brother." Yazoo's words were quiet, but they held a bite.

There was a sniffle.

"Don't cry Loz."

"I'm not crying!" Loz growled as he crossed his arms and looked away from all of us; clearly doing just that.

Kadaj smirked. "Come now Loz, don't cry in front of Brother. You'll scare him away."

I watched Yazoo and Kadaj share a look as they teased there brother together, a small frown forming.

_...Again? Why was Loz reminding me of the children?_

I felt the strangest urge to say something, even though I knew I shouldn't be getting involved with the Remnants any further than I already had.  
Yet guilt still arched through me. The urge to say something pressing in.  
_  
...Damnit... I was going to regret this, wasn't I?_

Unable to bear it any longer I shift awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"...Next time," I start quietly, drawing their attention. "...We wont do teams."

Loz looked surprised at my words as the others looked on in disbelief.  
There was a few moments of silence before Loz gave a happy grin my way, his previous pout already forgotten.

"Heh, next time, big Brother."

Yazoo frowned at me, crossing his arms like he was scolding a child. "...You shouldn't spoil him Brother. He'll just cry even more when he loses next time."

Loz sent him a glare. " I wont cry!"

"You _always_ cry when you lose." Yazoo pointed out.

"Then I wont lose!"

I sighed at how heated the looks they were sending each other were getting. Loz looked ready to fight.  
The feeling of Kadaj leaning closer with a sound of disinterest drew my attention away though.

"...Do you want to say something? Or shall I?" He mused quietly by my ear.

I glanced back at him with a frown.

_...What? He wanted me to say something to them?_

"...What for?" I ask.

Kadaj rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the others as they continued to bicker.

"See that?" I nod hesitantly, not sure what he was getting at. "They do this all the time. If one of us doesn't break them up we'll be here all night."

I raised my brow. "...Then why don't we just go ahead and head back? They can figure it out themselves."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Is that what you do when your friends fight?" He snorted lightly. "Well amusing as that is, I cant just leave my brothers behind. They're all I have, and I'd hate to lose them if one of your precious friends decided to come along."

I shrugged and broke eye contact. "...Shame."

Kadaj laughed and squeezed my side teasingly, instantly making me stiffen. "Very. So Brother, will you do the honors?"

I hesitated, looking to the other two as they traded insults with a slowly building frown.  
_  
Why would I do that?_

Honestly I was more than happy to just leave them be, but I _did_ need that Materia from Yazoo...

And I certainly didn't want to be stuck with them any longer than I had too either...

My tense shoulders slumped slightly in silent defeat as I rubbed at an already building headache.

"...Fine." I sigh. "But you owe me one."

_...Wait... Why did I just say that? this wasn't one of my friends I was riding with. It was a Remnant._

I was definitely getting to comfortable with them.  
I needed to leave, and soon.

Maybe Vincent or Reeve would know what was happening to me.

Internally wincing at my slip up I hesitantly glanced back, just as Kadaj grinned. "Of course, Brother."

Reluctantly I nodded and focused back on the two, wanting to get this over with. But how?

Suppose I could just treat them the same as Marlene and Denzel, right?  
...Actually, now that I think about it, didn't Tifa always yell at me for that approach? Something about it being the wrong way or something...?

I wanted to groan out loud already.  
I really wasn't cut out for kids. Or brokering arguments, apparently.

_ Guess I could use a little force, get their attention at least..._ I thought wearily, not liking this at all.

But I did agree to it, so...

I pulled a Wind from Fenrirs' side compartment and slid it into my bracer without a word, aiming my outstretched hand.  
The Mako in my eyes glowing a little brighter as I activated the Materia and shot the smallest Aero I could.

They quickly threw their arms in front of their faces as it triggered in between them.  
The sudden burst of wind sent a large amount of dust and everyone's clothing gusting back before it finally died out.

Lowering their arms they both looked to me with mixed expressions as I lowered my own back to my side.

"...Stop fighting." I say quietly in way of explanation. I gesture to Kadaj without looking away. "I don't have time for this. I still have to take your brother back to his bike."

I kept my tone the same as I would use when addressing Denzel and Marlene when they would fight, steady, and showing none of my own hesitance in getting involved on the matter.

Guess I was hoping it would make them stop like it did the children.

But that hope was dashed when Yazoo raised a brow. He and Loz shared a look, a quiet message going between them. I frowned as they looked back to me at the same time, a suddenly playful glint in their eyes.

...Shit.

Something told me I messed up by using that spell.

"Then play with us, big Brother." Loz raised his hand into a fist, grinning as the Materia in his arm activated in a swirl of pulsing color.

Tensing I shot a glance to Yazoo to see him raising his hand also, looking rather relaxed, a small smile forming on his face as his hair was lifted lightly around him as he activated his.

"You seem bored," He says as our eyes meet. "Perhaps we can make the return trip more interesting for you."

I barely acknowledged Kadaj as he suddenly leaned into me, gripping tightly around my waist with a sigh.

"Next time, I'll stop the fighting."

"...Please do." I mutter, already seeing were this was going.

With Mako-enhanced speed I slid my goggles back up and leaned forward, gunning it.

Fenrir shot forward just as heat passed overhead.

I clenched the handles tighter as rocks starting to blur as we built up speed.  
I had to put as much distance between us as I could. I got the feeling they wouldn't let me get too far ahead this time. Not with them using their Materia to their advantage in this new 'game' of theirs.

I glanced behind me in confirmation to see them kicking up sprays of dirt as they started to race after us.  
Focusing forward I increased our speed.

This was going to be a long trip back.

* * *

We were halfway back to the familiar Cliffside when I had to clench my jaw tight as the heat of a Fira seared past my left shoulder. They were treating this much more seriously than I thought. The same Shadow Creepers from the first time I had met the Remnants were even starting to manifest around me.

I had a feeling Yazoo summoned them, but I wasn't going to look back and check.

It was everything I could do just to avoid their attacks, not used to being in this kind of situation with someone riding with me on Fenrir.  
To say my nerves were on edge was beyond an understatement.

Facing the Remnants wasn't a problem in its own right, but...

I wasn't sure what I could do in this situation without pissing off the one riding behind me.

It was ridiculous.

I swerved to avoid another Shadow Creeper that jumped at us and barely managed not to run into Loz as he sped up beside Fenrir with a grin, almost landing a hit on me with that gauntlet of his if I hadn't quickly swerved back.

But now I was in easy range of Yazoo's attacks again.

My whole body was tense at this point. I knew their tactics, yet I still couldn't help but play into them as instincts took over. I would dodge one, just to get attacked by the other.

It was just like that time back in the Forbidden Capital.

Brushing the memory aside I put on another burst of speed as I swerved between two large rocks, forcing the others to go wide in order to go around. Luckily it bought me a few more feet of distance between us as I pulled ahead.  
But it was only a matter of time.  
Their attacks always forced me to slow down in order to focus on avoiding them all together or casting Wall.

For a game they weren't playing around.

Or maybe they were, but honestly I couldn't tell. They were going at me with the same ferocity as the first time I had met them.  
Ironically we had been driving then too.

The only difference this time was that Kadaj was playing piggyback on Fenrir. And_ not_ being of any use.

I shot a glare behind me as he laughed at yet another near miss from a Fira on my part.

I was really tempted to throw him off.

He was being absolutely_ no_ help against his brothers.  
But I knew if I took my attention off of the task of defending myself even for a moment to deal with him I was going to be in for a very rough landing.

It was frustrating to no end.

_Just get back to the bike,_ I told myself. _Just a little further, and this will all be over._

...At least it better.

If they didn't stop when I did, I was just going to skip to the 'fight them and take the Materia' part of the plan.

_...Might even call Tseng to throw them in a cell and lose the key out of spite._ I thought with an edge of bitterness.

Feeling a sudden ripple of warning coming from my left as I avoided another large rock I jerked my head back just in time to avoid a well shot Fira from Yazoo.  
I was surprised he had gotten the drop on me.

Though what was more surprising was the answering Firaga that suddenly sprung to life behind me.  
Kadaj raised his hand with a grin and let the rippling mass of energy go, forcing Yazoo to drop back and swerve out of the way just to avoid the attack.

I glanced back in question a little wearily, wondering what he was up to by helping all of a sudden.  
He just sent me an arrogant smile in response that seemed to say _"You're welcome"_ as he wrapped his raised arm back around my middle.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but settled for ignoring him instead as I focused back on the task at hand.

First the race, then this 'game' of theirs, and now Kadaj was actually helping me fight off his brothers?  
I was beyond confused at this point.  
I didn't know how to react to any part of this situation at all. Something the others would probably laugh at if given the chance.

_What was that they always liked to say? I was socially inept or something?_

Just the thought left me to groan mentally.

_This day just got better and better._

* * *

I was beyond relieved when we finally got back. The sight of Zack's familiar sword a welcoming beacon at the edge.

I came to a stop behind Kadaj's bike, letting mine go idle as my tensed muscles actually relaxed slightly in relief. Glad to be over with the race and the little 'game' alike, seeing the end of my tiring time with the Remnants.

I was more than eager to end this day already.

But unfortunately, I still had to head to Seventh Heaven to see Tifa and the kids. And that was _not_ a talk I was looking forward too.

Kadaj's light laughter pulled me from my grim thoughts as Loz and Yazoo skidded to a stop beside us, dust billowing up as they grinned in delight.  
I winced internally at their joyful expressions.

_My enemies weren't supposed to be enjoying their time with me, so why were they?_

This truce of sorts was only temporary. They had to have known that by now.

"My, Yazoo. I'm impressed." Kadaj looked to Yazoo with a grin. "You almost got Brother back there."

I raised my brow at Kadaj's words as Yazoo straightened in his seat, giving a small smile back. "No thanks to you, brother."

Feeling the familiar brush across my mind again I glanced to Loz wearily as he leaned back in his own seat and crossed his arms. His expression seeming to ask me something.  
I frowned in question myself, confused, before the same strange sensation brushed my mind again.

Understanding came instinctively, and though I hesitated, I still couldn't bring myself to feel worried about the strange sensation in their presence.

He was wanting to know if I had enjoyed myself. He felt... worried, even.

But why would he be worried about that? Today was seriously confusing.

I hesitated at acknowledging his silent question, but I felt compelled to give a small smile in reassurance anyway; his near pout too similar to Denzel's to ignore.

Loz immediately grinned back.

_Okay...Maybe...It wasn't too bad._

No, rather, I had fun.

_Though I really shouldn't be letting them know that, should I...?_

Tensing slightly I glanced back at Kadaj as I felt him squeeze my waist again in a teasing manner. I frowned in question at his light smirk as our eyes met.

"Lets do this again soon Brother. I had fun."

I stayed silent, brows furrowing at his words as he got off and made his way over to his bike. As he straddled it he shared a look with Yazoo and gave a slight nod.

I looked to Yazoo as he pulled the Materia from his arm before tossing it over to me. I caught it instinctively. More than a little surprised they were actually keeping their word.

"It's yours, as promised." Kadaj said in response with an amused quirk of his brow, seeing my surprise and suspicion. "Take good care of it."

My hand tightened around the Materia as Kadaj starting his engine. The sound echoing off the canyon walls. With a frown I watched as he left first, Yazoo and Loz following shortly after with grins of their own. My gaze followed them long after they reached the bottom of the cliff and kept going, staying tense until they drove out of sight.

The relief was almost instant.

I was finally done with them.

Feeling safe enough to look back I opened my hand to stare down at the prize in my palm. It seemed to pulse and glow brighter under my gaze. Like it was glad to be there. Preening under my attention.  
It sent prickles of unease down my spine at the sight, but it also brought with it a sense of finality.

Now I only had to go see Tifa and the kids, then drop the Materia off at Reeve's, and I could head to the church for a much needed nap.

I sighed as I pocketed the glowing orb. Not seeing how the light seemed to fade from it without my touch.

_This day just couldn't end fast enough._

Taking Fenrir out of idle I gave one last look to Zack's buster before heading down the Cliffside towards Edge.  
A part of me felt bad about acting so familiar with the Remnants in front of Zack's blade. Like I was insulting his memory somehow.

I could only hope he could forgive me.

* * *

As the familiar scenery started to go by in a blur my hands slowly tightened on Fenrir.

I was starting to feel it now, the strange feeling from before returning with a vengeance the further I got from the Remnants.  
The same compelling itch to follow them, to see what they were up too.

I couldn't ignore it this time. Something was definitely wrong.

_Why hadn't I noticed before?_

...No. I had noticed.

I just couldn't bring myself to care.

Like whatever it was had somehow influenced me to ignore the feeling of wrongness that had been screaming through me the entire time I was with them.

_...I would have to let the others know. And have Reave run some tests on me as well. _I thought with a grimace.  
I hated just the thought of needles anywhere near me, but I needed to know what had happened.  
What_ was_ happening.

And I realized now I couldn't do it alone.

I needed my friends.

Driving on auto-pilot my mind drifted to a comforting silence as I began to avoid the familiar rock formations with practiced ease.  
I let myself forget everything as I focused only on the sensations around me as they traveled through my enhanced senses. Painfully sharp. Clear. Distracting. As the heat of the late afternoon sun dyed everything into a blistering orange.

It was times like this, while I was out on the road in solitude, that I truly felt relaxed. No monsters, no calls... Just me, Fenrir, and the open land around us as it pushed me to go faster. Beckoned. Like Aerith's flowers once did before I was cured.

Now they just beckoned from within the sparkling water for a much different reason.

Content I stayed this way for awhile, but as I approached the halfway marker for Edge I felt it. Frowning I pulled out of the comforting sensations around me as a humming pressure started to build in the back of my mind.

I quickly glanced around as the sense of danger spiked through me, leaving me tense.

_Was it the Remnants again? But why would-_

A sharp burst of pain suddenly pulsed through me, my vision going white from the sheer force of it as it seemed to envelope my entire body.  
I was reminded all to much of the pain I used to get from the Geostigma as I felt my hold on Fenrir loosening.  
With a quick inhale I attempted to catch my breath as I began to lean forward, but I couldn't bring myself to straighten or get a better hold through the worsening pain.

I felt Fenrir start to lean dangerously with my sudden shift in weight.

My mind reeled even more at the sensation.

_No! I had to focus, I had to-_

To late.

The last thing to make any sense within the haze of my mind was the sensation of flying, the nearby sound of Fenrir crashing and sliding across the ground, and a sharp sting that I knew all too well to be hot metal hitting skin.

Then nothing.

I found the darkness of oblivion much more pleasant than the searing numbness that begged me to give in to the presence that had entered my mind. Seeking me out with the promise of _LoveAcceptancePower._

My fingers unconsciously twitched as a voice echoed through the darkness right before unconsciousness, sounding surprisingly like my own.

** _Mother..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting more details from this chapter on, so they're much longer, and not as rushed. :)

The first thing I was aware of was warmth against my face. Then the sounds of a crackling fire.

But it was something else that I felt nearby that drew my focus. Stirred my conscious in a way the fire didn't. A_ presence._  
No,_ three of them._

My body spasmed as if coming out of a long sleep, brows burrowing in concentration as I slowly managed to open my heavy eyes.  
I almost wished I hadn't.  
Everything was blinding as hushed noises seemed to fade in and out in uneven patterns around me, alerting me to voices that I couldn't seem to understand as nausea rose.

_...Where was I?_

Blinking slowly helped take the bright glow of the fire away long enough for me to finally notice the other shadowed figures sitting around the fire. But I couldn't help but frown as I noticed something off about what I was seeing.

_Why was everything sideways?_

It didn't make any sense as I struggled to think straight. Then it finally hit me.

_Oh..._

I was laying on my side. And on some sort of mat, from the feel of it.

My mind processed that realization owlishly slow.

It... made sense. But what was I doing here...?  
Wherever 'here' was I didn't know, exactly, but still. Didn't I wreck Fenrir?

I remembered that part rather blurrily, but it was there. Drifting on the edges of my mind like a bad dream as I struggled to pull myself together.  
So reminiscent of my times submerged in Mako it was disorientating.

I could feel flashbacks coming on as panic edged through me from the sensation.

_No, I wasn't there. I wasn't in the labs anymore. I had to focus, on something-_

A sudden bark of familiar laughter from one of the forms on the sides had me stiffening further from the sudden noise. But I quickly focused on it, letting it pull me from my own mind eagerly as I tried to place it.

_...Barrett? It was a deeper laugh, so definitely not Tifa or Cid..._

My friends must have found me after I crashed.  
Tifa probably told them what had happened in Edge, and they came searching for me. Eager to help.  
It made sense. Especially after everything that had occurred.

But even so...  
Something didn't feel right.

Something was _FamiliarOff_...

Weary I tried to shift my reluctant muscles, wanting _-needing-_ to see the shadowed forms better.  
I instantly stiffened further and clenched my eyes shut instead. Wincing from a phantom pain that suddenly shot down my arm. Fingers spasming slightly.

_...Damn. Did I hurt my arm in the crash...?_

No, more importantly, why was my mind still fuzzy? By now I should've been coherent. It frustrated me that I couldn't seem to focus any better.

Aware of the pain movement seemed to cause now I cracked my eyes open again, staring into the fire with a frown.  
What was wrong with me?  
Why was I even...?

"-slow at waking this time around. Perhaps you hit him too hard brother."

I froze at the quiet remark as one of the voices drifting around me finally made sense.

"...Yeah?" A deeper voice spoke up from the shadow figure on my right as it shifted, sounding a bit worried. "Think he'll be mad?"

A chuckle.

"He's been unconscious for an entire day Loz. How do you think he'll react?" The quieter voice held amusement now.

_Wait, what did he-?_

Loz.

My eyes widened at the realization of what was just said.

The sudden jolt of adrenaline rushing through my body chased the haze from my mind. I jerked up into a sitting position as instincts kicked in. Pain momentarily forgotten as I bent one of my knees up to help with balance. But the sudden wave of vertigo that came out of nowhere made my breathing heaver from the effort and nearly sent me back to the ground.

Something that was actually very tempting to do.  
But I couldn't stay laying vulnerable on the ground any longer. Not now, not when I knew who I was with.

The trembling in my arm was barely noticeable as I forced it to hold up my weight.

Wearily I glanced over and met the gazes that I had drawn when I moved, embers from the crackling fire dancing between us as the glow of theirs locked with the glow of my own.

_Remnants._

I dimly noticed that Loz and Yazoo sat at the sides, which left Kadaj to sit directly across from me as I quickly scanned the surroundings.  
We were in the woods surrounding the Forgotten City, much to my continued alarm. Though I was relieved to see my fully formed sword leaning against one of the trees by their bikes a little further away.

"Oh. Brother's awake again." Yazoo finally acknowledged with a small smile, breaking the silence.

Loz simply grinned in relief. Which I would've thought weird, if I hadn't heard the previous conversation.  
He was apparently the one who had 'hit me too hard'.

I didn't really doubt it either. My head certainly felt like Loz had hit it.

It was definitely something I wanted to ask him about, among other things.

But I couldn't stop my eyes from being drawn back to Kadaj.  
The way the fire reflected off his eyes as our gazes locked, and shimmered in his hair as he tilted his head slightly, bangs shifting into his face...

My mind instantly flashed to Sephiroth.

My hand twitched with the need to be clenched into a fist as I frowned.

"...Why am I here." I ask wearily, readying my muscles for a fight. Not that my body would probably let me in my current state. But I would certainly try.

They shared a look of bemusement before focusing back on me.

"Rude as ever, Brother." Kadaj smirked. "What, no 'thank you' for taking care of you?"

_Taking care of-?_

My gaze hardened, frown firmly in place as I ignored his words.  
I had no idea what he was talking about.

Yazoo tilted his head at my silence, studying me with a newfound curiousity I didn't like.

"...You really don't remember?" He finally asked softly, brow raising in amusement. Clearly finding memory loss funny. Or me. Yeah, probably just me. Or both. I honestly had no idea.

I also had no idea what they were talking about for that matter, either. But they clearly knew something I didn't about what had happened if their words were anything to go by. And that something I needed to know.

But I wasn't quite sure if I should be admitting to having memory loss so readily.  
I couldn't trust them. I knew I _shouldn't_ be. Yet... the feeling of not knowing, of missing memories, was always the hardest thing for me. I_ needed_ to know. And at the moment, they were the only ones I could ask.

Reluctantly I shake my head.

"Not surprising, really." Yazoo dismissed lightly, giving a small shrug. "We found you unconscious in the valley beside Fenrir before we left."

Seeing the skeptical look I gave Yazoo at his words, Kadaj scoffed lightly, drawing my gaze.

"You're lucky we found you when we did Brother. We got there just in time to pull a chuck of your precious bike from your chest." He wiggled his fingers at me with a smug look. "Lots of blood you know."

My hand went to my chest instinctively as I looked down to the bloody tear in my shirt. Only now noticing how much more it ached than the rest of my body.

_Ah. So that's what flew into my skin before I passed out._

Still...

"You... helped me." I was more than a little bit suspicious of their reasons for that.

Loz picked up a stick and started poking the fire with it, stirring the embers into the air all the more as he nodded. "Yeah. After a few minutes we decided to take the chance of your friends trying to kill us to save you."

He didn't seem all that worried about my friends as he sent a grin my way.  
But I was more focused on something else he had said.

"...You watched me bleed out for several minutes before helping me?" I asked dryly.

I would've said unbelievable, but... yeah. This _was_ the Remnants we were talking about.

Kadaj simply quirked his brow at my deadpan look. "Oh? Now the Black sheep wanted us to save him sooner?" He smiled in contempt. "Really Brother, make up your mind already."

"I don't..." I started, just to frown when my words failed me.

_What could I say to that? Either way it would look bad on me. Especially if the others found out._

I glanced back to Yazoo quickly as firelight reflected off a Materia he held up from the pile in his lap, something I hadn't noticed earlier in my confusion. A Time Materia, to be exact. _My_ Time Materia. I narrowed my eyes. Seriously...? Did he think I wouldn't notice?  
I couldn't believe he was actually messing with it in front of me. But then again, I wasn't really in any shape to stop him.  
My strength still hadn't returned.

"...Why do you have my Materia? Stealing those ones as well?" I ask wearily, not liking the idea of dealing with a furious Yuffie again if they did.

Hearing my tone he looked to me with a small smile before tossing the one he held over lightly. My hand instinctively reached up and caught it before it hit my chest.  
My brows furrowed as I met his gaze in question.

I hadn't expected him to give it back without a fight.

"Relax Brother. I'm just seeing which ones you've Mastered." He went back to studying another one from the pile. "Consider it my payment for getting them off Fenrir for you."

_He...? I hadn't realized..._ I looked back to First Tsuragi, then the Materia he held. ..._They actually got them out of Fenrir's compartments for me._

I was shocked more than anything. We were enemies. We had fought every time we met... until recently. Yet they brought my weapons. Put them in such easy reach. Knowing I would be confused and ready to fight as soon as I woke up.  
We were enemies...

_Weren't we...?_

Reluctantly I let the matter slide for the moment. Not wanting to think about what it meant anymore. I guess it didn't matter too much. I would be getting them back before I left anyway. All of them.  
_  
But more importantly_... I looked to Kadaj as he nodded at something Loz had said.

There was something I needed to know. Though I dreaded the answer for some reason.

"...How long was I out?"

Kadaj looked over, meeting my gaze before giving a small shrug. "Two days I suppose." His lips twitched in amusement. "Though unfortunately I wasn't here yesterday when Loz had to knock you out."

I gave a look to Loz as he shifted away from me nervously.

Two days? Did he have to hit me that hard? No wonder it felt like I got hit by a Behemoth.

Seeing the look I was giving Loz Yazoo tossed another Materia towards me, drawing my attention to him yet again as I reached up instinctively and caught it mere inches from my face.  
I glanced over and met his gaze evenly with a frown. His habit of throwing things at me was really starting to annoy me.

"Don't blame brother too much." He said softly in way of explanation, lifting his hair away from his neck slightly to reveal a thin white line across the side of his throat. "You woke up and attacked me while I was casting Cure on you the other day. Nearly took my head if Loz hadn't stepped in."

_...What?_

I looked down to the Materia in my hand as my brow bunched in confusion, trying to remember the incident. Surely something like that would be easy to recall.  
But I couldn't.  
My mind was a blank in my memories after losing consciousness on Fenrir. I only remembered waking up just recently, certainly not attacking anyone.

_Why was everything so confusing lately...?_ The Remnants seeking me out but not attacking, the wreck, and now this. I felt conflicted, and I knew I shouldn't be.

Clenching my hand around the Materia I looked away from it.

"I... don't remember."

He chuckled lightly. "Again, not surprising. You were quite delirious at the time."

I was frowning for a different reason now as he let his hair shift back to cover the scar. Focusing back on another Materia in clear dismissal of the subject.

Delirious? I hadn't been delirious since I got Mako poisoning all those years ago, which definitely raised a flag of concern.

_What was happening to me?_

The sound of my phone suddenly ringing pulled me from my troubled thoughts. Eyes widening I whipped my head over to see Kadaj lifting it into view. A disgusted expression quickly slid over his face though as he looked at the lit up screen.

"Tsk. This woman is persistent." He met my gaze and tossed the phone over. "She's called five times within the hour Brother, do something to shut her up already."

I caught it in surprise more than anything. I was surprised that he had it. But just as surprised that he was handing it back so suddenly.

_He said she, so..._ "...Tifa?"

I glanced down to the screen just as the call ended, displaying the missed call at the top of the 'recent' list as it was automatically pulled up on display. I grimaced as I saw all the missed calls.

Yep. Sure enough.

Tifa was the last thirty calls, alongside a few of the others trying to get ahold of me in the last two days. Leaving my voicemail box full of unheard messages that I had no intention of ever listening to.  
I didn't have to listen to over fifty messages to get the idea of what they were saying. I could already imagine the cussing from Cid and shouts from Yuffie right alongside the others.  
Yet I still hesitated over the delete all button.

_...What if something had happened? I was out for two days, what if they got me out of the way and did something?_

I clicked on a message on random. Feeling the other two Remnants watch intently as I brought the phone up to my ear. My gaze shifted to Kadaj as I waited, neither looking away as he raised his brow almost playfully at my suspicious look.

I frowned before my attention was pulled to the playing message.

"Cloud! Where were you?" I tensed as Marlene's soft and tearful voice came through. "Tifa said you just got busy and forgot, but I know she left this morning to come find you, and you never break a promise to come see us."

My hand tightened on the phone as a quiet sniffle came through, then muffled voices. Suddenly there was a shuffling sound, and a door shut, then Denzel's voice came through.

"Hey, you okay Cloud? Its those bad guys again isn't it? I overheard Tifa talking to Barrett last night, they said they came back." He paused, voice coming back softer. "You don't have to worry about us. I'll protect Tifa and Marlene, so just take care of them and come back soon, okay? Marlene's still waiting for her Birthday present."

My heart clenched, silence reigning for a few moments before there was a soft click. The message ending there.

I didn't know what to feel at that very moment, I felt so many things... yet at the same time, I felt numb. I desperately grabbed onto that feeling, pushing the rest back as I kept my face expressionless.

I clicked on another.  
Not caring that they could hear every message I did.

I waited for a familiar voice to come on and tell me who's message it was.

"You there kid? Tifa told me what happened." Immediately I recognized Barrett's gruff voice. "That was one hell of a surprise hearin' you and those Sephiroth wannabe's had gotten into another fight again." He chuckled. "Did you go an' kick their ass? Damn, ya should've let me join, I was lookin' for some payback." After a few moments of silence reigned after his remark he sighed. "Look, I know yer' not one for talkin' much, just let Tifa and them kids know if yer' aight. She's been blowing up my phone ever since you disappeared with those damned Remnants." There was a grunt and a door slam. "And don't be thinkin' 'bout skippin' to another town to avoid us you anti-social Emo, I'm on my way over now to help look for yer' ass, so you better still be breathin'."

Click.

That anti-social Emo part caught me off guard.  
Shocked me really, though I didn't show it as I wearily continued to click on another.

"O_h my gosh_! Did those big bullies take you?! Don't worry Cloud! The most awesome ninja in all of Wutai is coming to rescue you!" She paused. "Um, you still have your Materia, right?" Another pause. "Uh! I mean- no, nothing! I'm coming! Just don't die 'til I get there mister! That's an order!" Click.__  
  
_...So I could die when she got here?_ I raised my brow slightly at Yuffie's antics before clicking another.

"Yo did you really disappear?" Reno snorted. "What's up with that, yo? A lady break your heart?" Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion in the background, leaving Reno to curse before his voice came back close to the phone. "_Tsk._ Whatever, I gotta go. Rude's blowin' up the kitchen again. Just remember boss wanted to speak to you sometime this month about that favor you asked about. Said it was important or somethin'." He said dismissively before pausing. "Oh, and could you tell him I told you? Cool? Cool."

Reno sounded like, well, Reno_,_ to anyone else listening as the click sounded.

But I heard what he hadn't said out loud in that straightforward sounding message. In true Turk fashion, he was settling for code words that he had told me about and double meanings to convey a message of his own.

I filed what he said away for later as I clicked another.

"**Damnit kid where are you?!"  
**

Cid barked loudly across the line. Making all of us wince from the sudden volume jump, confirming what I already knew about the Remnants listening in as they leaned away slightly. Wanting to protect my ears more than theirs, I lowered the volume drastically on my phone before the message could continue.

"Why'd ya gotta go all half-cocked by yourself kid?! Ya made the girls cry for fucks sake! You know I'm no good with a bunch of girls crying! You owe me one ya_ piece of shit_!"

I didn't know whether to be offended or sympathetic to his plight, so I just pulled the phone back and stared at it as the telling click came across the line.

One of the Remnants coughed awkwardly into the new silence, but I couldn't bring myself to look up from the screen to check which one it was.  
I clicked the delete all button.

I could only hope there wasn't anything actually important on the messages at this point. I just knew I wasn't looking forward to getting yelled at again.

_But from the sounds of it, they had been looking for me for awhile now._

I looked to Kadaj.

I hadn't been that far from edge when I wrecked. And if my friends had been searching for long, Tifa even longer as I was sure she would've rushed out of Edge after us soon after we raced through, then...

A thought rose unbidden, sending shivers down my spine. Eyes narrowing I lowered my phone, needing to know.

"...How did you find me." My quiet voice carried through the small area, intent clear. "You couldn't have just 'stumbled' across me before leaving the area. You left long before I did." _How did you find me before my friends,_ was left unsaid, but not unheard.

This was it. A part of me felt certain. Depending on their answer, I would know a piece of the puzzle they had become since seeking me out on that fated cliffside. I would know... and from there, so would the others.

They shared an almost hesitant look. Something I wasn't used to seeing on a Remnant at all.  
My gaze never left Kadaj as they seemed to have one of those silent conversations between each other again before he finally looked back, meeting the burning glow of Mako within evenly with the steady glow of his own.

"We felt you."

"You were in pain."


	5. Chapter 5

They could... feel me?

I didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. It struck a cord in me. One all to similar to my bond with Sephiroth. And that, more than anything, was enough to tell me who I had to thank for this recent development.

_Hojo. _

He was the cause of everything. The reason all this started years ago. And thanks to him, I continued to find myself literally bonded to my enemies. Through _**Jenova, **_the being he believed so falsely to be an Ancient_._  
  
My hand fisted at just the thought. Glove creaking slightly from the pressure.

Whether I liked it or not, _Her_ cells made up a part of my genetic makeup now, thanks to that self deprived scientist. And it didn't take a genuis to know the Remnants were made up of a huge chunk of her as well, even more than I.  
I just hoped they couldn't use whatever kind of connection they had to control me like Sephiroth did. That... wouldn't be good. at all.

Yet the thought still bothered me, as much as it made sense. I was confounded, troubled in a way that I hadn't felt since discovering I was bonded to Sephiroth in a similar fashion. Was it possible? Even through her cells...

Could they actually feel me that strongly?

_Such a bond..._ My brows furrowed. As much as I knew about it from personal experience, there was still so much I didn't know. The very things I _needed_ to know.  
The truth, as it was, always eluded me. As swiftly as I reached out to grasp it, to understand what Hojo had truly done to me, it would disappear just as fast. Slipping through my fingers with naught but a familiar laugh in the wind. Mocking. Always leading me astray. Making me grasp towards it even more desperately.

I couldn't help the creeping feeling that maybe that was why I was listening to the Remnants even now. Hanging onto their every word, even as I doubted the truth of them. This, more than anything, filled my heart with alarm, begging me to run, to fight, to leave. But I couldn't bring my weakened body to even try. Something about the look in their eyes as my own locked with theirs left me feeling strange. Like a whisper down my back, coaxing, relaxing. Whispers to give in.

But I couldn't understand why.

Even as our blues and greens seemed to spill out into each other, consuming my mind until all I was focused on was them, my eyes no longer seeing the forest around us or the fire in between, I couldn't let go. Couldn't drift into that comforting feeling that surrounded me, cooing like my loving mother's. A feeling I thought I lost so long ago.  
I couldn't. Because the part of me that fought, always, and relentlessly for those around him, wouldn't accept it. Would never accept the easy way out, the path of least resistance. Even if I didn't exactly understand what it was I was fighting against. What I was struggling against within myself at that very moment.

Drifting in faint memories of childhood, of cinnamon and mint on cold nights, snuggled close to the shadowed figure of my mother, I found it strange any part of me would fight such an overwhelming feeling of acceptance, of love, even as strange as it was. But like a receding wave my mind seemed to clear with a flash of searing pain. The feeling of being dipped into the Lifestream overwhelming.

Grimacing I shifted my gaze down, finally breaking eye contact with kadaj. The returning urge to put distance between myself and the Remnants surging once more.

_….What was that just now? Why did I smell Aerith's flowers...?_

A sense of foreboding arched through me. I didn't know what to think. What it could all mean, the bond, the emotions it stirred inside me...

No. I_ couldn't_ think about it.  
Not without the others.  
After what just happened... it wasn't safe.

I felt certain of that. Just like I knew I had to leave. Now more than ever. Even if I had to fight the Remnants to do so.

Yet, again... I hesitated.

I had more questions than answers at this point, and the events that had transpired between us, their words just now... they couldn't just be ignored.  
They had left one very prominent question in my mind. One that pushed to be answered, before all else.

It was clear to me now, that whatever I had felt that had edged me on to find them originally, was the same thing that allowed them to feel where I was in my moment of duress. None of which had ever happened the first time around. Leading me to believe the bond between our cells had somehow strengthened this time, the longer the Remnants had went unchallenged and undefeated. Which could only mean one thing.

They were getting stronger.

Something that could be very dangerous. Not only for me, but Tifa and the others as well.

Hands fisting, my eyes flicked back to Kadaj's, narrowing. Meeting his undeterred gaze with the same stubbornness I was known for among my friends.

I had to know. Now more than ever.

"...Why did you help me."

I was all too aware of how the others shifted, but not once did my gaze stray from Kadaj.

I _needed_ to know.

Even if they had felt the pain I was in, they shouldn't have had a reason to help. Yet they did. For several days, even. Watching over me, keeping me hidden, safe...  
For supposed enemies, they showed a dedication through that action alone that shouldn't even exist between us. Something only my friends would've felt compelled to do.

No, there had to be a reason. Another reason for it all. Something I was overlooking.

Yet Kadaj simply raised a brow coolly in response. His earlier hesitance gone in place of his usual attitude as he easily brushed off my suspicions.

"Don't flatter yourself Brother. It was incredibly distracting for all three of us. We were forced to begrudgingly help." He waved his hand to the side dismissively. "Really though, if you insist on playing a damsel in distress, then call your friends first next time. You've taken several days off our traveling plans already with this little stunt of yours."

"..."

I blinked. Then again before frowning. That... wasn't the answer I was hoping for. At all. But... Me, a damsel?  
I grimaced and looked away, uncomfortable with just the thought as memories of a particular day and a certain dress surged.

Yeah... they were back to the usual candid and even teasing responses, it would seem.

Honestly, if I hadn't seen it myself only moments prior, I would've thought the look of hesitation between the three of them simply my imagination.  
But I had seen it, and a part of me was starting to feel maybe it wasn't something I would've normally picked up on. Something I wasn't supposed to.

_...Were they becoming so familiar to me already?_

No... That shouldn't be possible.

But then again, neither should a lot of things that had been happening lately.

Shaking my head slightly at the reminder I looked back to them, glancing at Loz and Yazoo only minutely before focusing on Kadaj once more.

Even if they were telling the truth about their reasons, I wasn't about to ask them about our newly strengthened bond. To confirm, what I already suspected.  
Though I felt they knew much more than I did on the matter, otherwise, they were handling all this rather well for my having ruined their plans and gotten them killed last time around.

No one forgave that easily.

...Well, maybe Aerith, but they certainly weren't anything like the flower girl from memory.

Not even close.

Which only reconfirmed what I had already determined.

Now, more than ever, I needed to know why they were acting so different from before. Why the Materia I had gotten from them was pulsing even now, securely within my pocket without even the slightest prompt from me. And why all the trouble, to save me from something that could've been fatal.

But I couldn't trust them. Their words. Or myself right now.

I needed to get that Materia to Reeve for testing. And... _myself_.

I let my eyes fall to the fire, hiding the emotion clouding their usual glow as I made up my mind. Finally I spoke, my voice barely a murmur over the crackling fire.

"Just... Take me back."

To where was unspoken, but I got the feeling Kadaj knew anyway as he seemed to hesitate once more.  
My eyes flicked up immediately as his lips twisted down with a slight frown in reluctance, a flicker of him wanting to say something in response shifting his gaze.

Ignoring the slight pain still pulsing through my body I watched intently as another strange feeling of them talking to each other brushed through me. I tensed as they shared a look, bracing myself as much as I could for what I suspected was a coming attack.

But after a moment he simply gave a small nod.

Surprised by the ease of acceptance I watched wearily as he stood and walked forward, the fire casting him into shadow as he passed and stopped before me. Without a word, he offered me his hand. The glow of his eyes almost beckoning as they peered down expectantly.

I couldn't help but stare. Honestly I didn't want to take it, especially now. But I didn't really think I had a choice.  
Refusing to meet his gaze I took it, letting him pull me up to finally stand on hollow legs. I quickly let go of the overly warm touch. My legs felt like jello. I didn't feel steady at all. But I refused to stay here with them any longer to wait until they got feeling back in them.

Especially when I had more immediate concerns.

I needed to get my Materia back from Yazoo, for one.  
Yuffie would kill me otherwise.

I glanced towards Yazoo, waiting to see if he'd truly hand my Materia back without a fuss.  
Much to my surprise, he had already secured them back into the pouch Marlene had made for them for my birthday, the miscolored "_Happy Birthday!_" blazing almost mockingly across the front in the firelight as he stood and closed the short distance between us, silently handing them over.

I took the treasured pouch back with a reluctant nod of thanks, grateful, but feeling awkward showing it none the less. He gave a small knowing smile in turn before I shifted away and secured it to my belt, giving a small tug until I was satisfied that it would stay in place for the return trip to Fenrir.

_Well, that... was way easier than I thought. _I admitted reluctantly.

I hadn't expected any of them to live up to their word honestly, but everything was confusing since they got back, so I was just trying to take it in stride at this point.

But next, was securing my sword.

Just knowing I would have to turn my back towards them made me feel like Kadaj had just sat behind me on Fenrir all over again, the tension alone leaving my legs locked in place. But after a quick reminder that they hadn't attacked me while I was unconscious and clearly vulnerable, I managed to force myself to walk over to the tree it lay against, securing First Tsuragi on my back once more.

The comfort the weight brought was instant. Relaxing minutely I ignored how surprisingly heavy it felt compared to normal as I turned back to face the Remnants. I decided to ignore the amused looks I received from the other two for my hesitance as my gaze drifted to Kadaj. He was walking away from the others and heading towards their motorcycles, giving a slight gesture for me to follow.

Frowning I did so. Already feeling uncomfortable as I came to a stop beside him. The feeling only intensified when he straddled it and sat down, starting the engine. The roar of it sounding around me before going idle.  
_  
...Shit._

Was I going to have to hang on to him?

I clearly wasn't in my right mind still. That hadn't even crossed my mind earlier when I realized Fenrir wasn't here and I would have to ask one of them to take me back.  
At this point, I was just tempted to walk. But again, I had to force myself to reluctantly admit that my physical state right now would only hinder me.  
I probably wouldn't even make it very far before collapsing into unconsciousness again. And with my luck, I'd be stuck with the Remnants for even longer.

I would just have to suck it up and bear with it for a little while. Especially since calling any of the others to come pick me up was out of the question.  
Them starting a fight with the Remnants was the last thing I needed right now. I had to get some answers from Reeve about everything first. Fighting them would have to wait.

At Kadaj's questioning brow raising in amusement as he glanced my way, I reluctantly closed the distance and straddled behind him, putting my arms around his stomach. I immediately shifted in unease at how close we had to be yet again.

I already hated how my body seemed to naturally lean closer to his to secure a better hold, not used to riding on back at all. Unfortunately, I also noticed how Kadaj was the perfect height for me to lean my heavy head against his leather clad shoulder, if only for a moments reprieve from the sense of vertigo that had overtaken me from the sudden motion of getting on.

Clenching my jaw I made a point to hold myself rigged. Stubbornly refusing to think about it.

Kadaj chuckled at my obvious unease, the vibrations traveling up my arms from his stomach as he shifted to look back at me with a grin.

"Relax Brother. We've already done this before, remember?"

Distracted, I shook my head with a frown. Answering against my better judgment. "No. It was... different."

I shifted again, silently asking him to stop leaning into me so much. Kadaj just laughed.

"Oh? Cant handle someone else behind the wheel? I must say, I'm a little surprised."

That wasn't really the problem, but I wasn't about to correct him on the matter.  
The last thing I needed right now was him to know the true extent of how uncomfortable he made me. He was obviously the type to take advantage of something like that.

"...Yeah, well, you shouldn't be." I muttered back, not caring if it sounding like I was sulking as I looked away.

"No, I don't suppose I should." He hummed in amusement. Finally leaning forward slightly only to rev the engine.

The sharp roar through the usually quiet forest almost drowned out his next words. "Hold on to me tighter Brother. I'd hate to lose you after spending so much time nursing you back to health."

I huffed at his teasing tone but did it anyway, knowing he meant it.

Speed was something they had in common after all.


	6. Chapter 6

As we sped through the familiar landscape in silence, I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to the race we had had here only days prior. How it had lead to this, of all things. The comforting roars of the engine and wind tugging insistently at my clothes doing little to pull me from my thoughts.

I didn't want to believe that by some twist of fate in the cosmos _this_ of all things was happening. Catching a ride with a Remnant of all people, a _humming_ Remnant, even, as we sped through the wastelands left me feeling more than a little out of sorts. So much so, I was beginning to think all of this was simply a Mako deranged dream.

But I knew better. It was all too real.

The way the leather-clad chest shifted under my fingertips with every breath, the vibrations of the quiet song he hummed... Too real. The landscape lacking that familiar green tinge of the usual Mako delusion. Colors too sharp. Burning, with a heat all too real. Nothing like the detached feelings that would've came through had I been simply dreaming.

Brow furrowed I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

No. It was real. Which meant... All of it was. The strange sensations, the- no, my... feelings. Towards the Remnants. Or better, lack there of.

_Why...?_

Such a disjointed feeling didn't even bother me anymore. But it should. I knew it should. So why... Why did I continue to find myself pulsing with a dull thud of acceptance instead?

I couldn't help but think what the others would say, once they found out.

Reeve would be concerned, I knew, insisting on more tests than I was comfortable with. All the while trying to reassure me in that unique way of his, even bringing Cait Sith into the picture. Talking about machines and the progress of the company readily to distract me from the needles and the smell of anesthetics.

A mix between a grimace and a smile came at just the thought.

As eccentric as he was, he had become a good friend. I would often spend evenings in his office between deliveries, just talking about whatever happen to come to mind.  
I doubted anyone could keep track of how fast the topics switched between us, but it was a pace I appreciated.  
I never found myself dwelling on all that I had lost, the people I had failed, when I was with him.

It was an ability Vincent surprisingly shared with the more energetic man.

_Vincent..._ I could only imagine. Ever stoic in his silence, he would probably continue to remain so when he heard.  
A narrowing of eyes. Simply observing. Though surely speaking up on the matter when we were in comforting solitude together.

He always did prefer to spend time with me alone rather than with the others.  
I never questioned it, though a part of me had to wonder if he simply became overwhelmed with so many around him. The friendly banter, the laughs...

I felt that I could understand that feeling best. It was too much. Something that we weren't used to. Even though it happened so frequently. Our own damning thoughts leaving us feeling guilty about enjoying their company. Like we didn't feel like we really deserved it, no matter how many times we were told otherwise.

They were simply too bright. Stars in a sky that had never known light before.

Something I'm sure Barret would love to call me an emo for again.

Ah... Barret. I'm sure he'd have plenty of words to share on the matter. The older man with a gun for an arm was always brazen with his speech. Never hesitated to say what was on his mind, whether you liked it or not. The only time he ever really censored himself was around Marlene. He didn't curse or speak harshly around her. And he certainly didn't tolerate it from others either.

Reno had learned that the hard way.

Speaking of... Reno was sure to make a worthwhile remark when he heard. He never passed up an opportunity. Especially when it came to me. Though why he singled me out above the others was beyond me. Whether it was a bomb jokingly handed off as a package or a remark about my "cute" ass at the Honeybee, he always seemed to enjoy himself at my expense.

I never held anything against him for long though. Reno was Reno. It took a special kind of person to understand his humor. And I found it... enjoyable, surprisingly.

One always had to wonder how Rude put up with it though. He was dragged into a lot of strange situations because of his partner. Some I had personally been witness to. The incident at Honeybee Inn, was one.  
Then there was that time with the Grand Horn, and Reno's rod...

Yeah... I never wanted to be a part of something like that ever again. The adventures he managed to have during his drunken escapades were beyond baffling. To call them dangerous was an understatement.

Then there was Yuffie. The troublemaker ninja was sure to be upset, but in that unique way of hers. A stomping of feet and a childish pout, shouting obnoxiously loud. Yet... it was the small things with her. The way lips tilted down and trembled slightly, eyes barely creased with worry that showed how much she truly cared. The real reason behind her shouts of revenge for the ones who messed with her Materia.  
She had a soft side towards her friends turned family. One she hid behind a mask of boisterous energy and reckless behavior.

I could only guess she acted the way she did because she was afraid of losing us, that maybe she thought she was protecting us in the end. Protecting herself, even.  
She had lost nearly everything in the war with Shinra, yet still pushed forward almost desperately with the pride of her people guiding her way. She wouldn't give up. Didn't. And she told me once, in a seasick stupor, that she had found something else worth fighting for when she joined our group. Something she was missing after her father gave up. Something she needed.

A family.

But she still tried to hide it around the others. I couldn't blame her though. Denial was a strong wall around ones heart. Something I knew well.

Cid, however, was nothing like the Ninja. It didn't take a genius to figure out the choice words he'd use when he found out what happened. As he had kindly put it, he had already been stuck with the crying girls; Who I imagined was Marlene and Tifa by default, since Tifa got upset when Marlene was; so he would be down right furious.  
Having to hear the shouts of his choice weapon being shoved up my ass would be the least of my concerns.

And Tifa, well...

I let the whipping wind pull a sigh away from my lips.

I didn't even want to finish that line of thought honestly. It was all to much already. The anxiety it caused just by thinking about it… I was not looking forward to any of it.  
I could already feel the beginnings of a Pull coming amongst the reeling emotions. Head falling forward slightly to rest against the shoulder in front of me as fingers twitched against leather.

Honestly I hadn't had one in months, ever since that first night I had learned of the Remnants return. And yet... It was happening again. Something that should've been long gone from my system.

The others didn't know I was having them again. Didn't know I had been ever since Sephiroth's return the last time. And I didn't want them to. To worry them, to cause concern, over something that by all accounts shouldn't even be happening to me. I couldn't. Couldn't burden them like I had Zack all those years ago.

I wouldn't.

I knew enough about Mako-pulls and the medical science behind them thanks to my own personal collection of books tucked away in Seventh Heaven to know how to handle them. I felt confident in that, at least. Though I wasn't confident in the reason for their return. I thought I was beyond that. That they should've never came back in the first place, since my Mako poisoning was gone.

Yet here I was. Triggering one with emotions alone.

Gritting my teeth against the sudden rippling sensation within me, I felt myself fade. My mind swam, for how long I didn't know. Just flashes of green tinged memories and heat from a fire long gone. Of silver hair and a brunette's comforting touch.  
Only realizing the humming against my fingertips had stopped when my hand subconsciously clenched against the leather a little roughly. The lack of vibration disorientating.

"Don't..." I swallowed, breaths quickening. "I need..."

In a sudden wave of clarity I brought myself up short, wanting to punch myself. _I was about to ask..._

I couldn't even finish the thought.

But I didn't have to.

My body spasmed at the sudden touch as Kadaj's hand grabbed mine firmly. The wind doing nothing to hide the sound of his leather gloves creaking slightly from the pressure as he pulled it back to the center of his stomach, holding it there. Dimly in my confusion I realized I had let go. That he had stopped me from falling. But couldn't bring myself to say anything before my consciousness faded to green once more. The gentle vibrations of renewed humming against my fingertips drifting with me.

Eyelids fluttering I rode the pull out, the memories. Finding myself grateful for the centering of the here and now that his constant touch provided. The fact he provided it without questions in that very moment.  
Though a part of me had to wonder why. Almost... like he was used to it, somehow. Or... expecting it, even. But I ignored the strange sensation that thought caused as I focused on the steady heartbeats in front of me. _Felt_ them, as mine fell into rhythm.

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

I didn't know how long I spent like that. Listening to the beat, gathering myself. The continued tug of wind around me my only way of telling we were even still driving. But when the_ hoursminutesdays_ finally condensed into a single breathable moment within my mind, I realized the Pull was ending.  
With a slow exhale I felt myself relax. Not caring that I had leaned completely against Kadaj until the humming drifted to a stop once more and he squeezed the hand he was holding gently. Pulling my attention lightly to his next words.

"Brother? We're here."

For a second I didn't know where 'here' was, but after a couple moments of drawing a blank my mind finally provided the answer. _Fenrir_. Relieve arched through me. Feeling heavy I straightened as we started to slow down. Refocusing my eyes I glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, Fenrir was coming into view.

Something I greedily snatched my attentions on to distract myself from how gentle his voice had sounded. How _caring_. No, Instead I focused on how the now setting sun was casting the world around us orange like a waning fire. How the cliffs, and one overhang in particular served to hide Fenrir from view, casting it into shadow from the evening sun.

But it did nothing to hide the damage done from my enhanced vision, even at a distance.

Fenrir was propped up against the wall under the overhang, a piece of its siding twisted into sharp angles pitifully laying on the ground beside it. The piece that had presumably pierced my chest, if the dried blood decorating its once flawless coating was anything to go by.

I frowned as Kadaj pulled up to a stop beside it, dust billowing around us from the sudden disturbance only to drift away in the wind. His bike went idle as I took in the few dents to the outer frame and the missing pieces that weren't beside the other on the ground.

Admittedly, it would need repairs. But Fenrir was tougher than others gave it credit for. Most of it was cosmetic. Easy to fix with a couple of hours in the garage at Seventh Heaven. Or any garage, really. Assuming they had the right parts.

_Speaking of..._ I still needed to drop the Materia off at Reeve's first. I could just borrow some parts from the WRO's Engineering Department and get it fixed before heading back to Seventh Heaven. I knew Tifa well enough to know she was going to be angry either way no matter how long I took, so I didn't see why I couldn't take the few extra hours for myself and get Fenrir fixed before then.

Goddess knew I needed the time to prepare myself for _that _particular conversation.

With a grimace at the thought I let go of Kadaj, refocusing to the task at hand as I straightened from my position, only a twitch of muscle showing the pain my aching body felt from that action alone.

I fully intended to get off then and there, but quickly realized Kadaj hadn't let go in turn when he squeezed my hand where it still rested against his stomach almost painfully.

Wincing I flicked my gaze back to see him staring over his shoulder at me with an expecting look. Though why I had no idea.  
…._Did he want some gil?_ I thought, confusion evident. It was literally the only thought coming to mind in that moment. Though considering what had just happened I was surprised I could even think that at all. Move, even. Which lead me to believe it had been a light Pull after all.

Bangs shifting and catching the glow from the sun, I turned to look at him fully. Meeting his look with a questioning one of my own.

"...What?"

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. If his frown was anything to go by. The wind tugging our hair the only movement between us for a moment.

"_'What'? _That's it? You're not going to explain what just happened?" His eyes flashed steel. A silent challenge. "You weren't acting like yourself, Brother."

"..."

Oh. He wanted an explanation to my... episode, just now.

I didn't know whether to be surprised or confused even more at that realization. At what I could only discern as concern from him. So I did the logical thing. I settled for both. Uncomfortable, I shifted my gaze away.

I didn't like how raw my emotions felt. Didn't like how Kadaj of all people, a _Remnant_, had bore witness to something so personal. Something not even my friends knew about. With a deeper frown I pulled against his hold once more, silently telling him to let go. I couldn't stop from tensing slightly when he simply tightened his hold again in response. Seriously, why did he care? It didn't concern him, at all. I hesitated. _Unless..._

He wanted to use it against me.

I flicked my eyes back to his. Weary. "...Does it matter?"

His eyes narrowed at my quiet remark.

"And if I say it does?"

Again there was a moment of silence, neither of us looking away. Reminiscent of our time a couple days ago, only... this time, this time it felt more like a battle of wills. Something I didn't feel prepared for at all at the moment. I finally shifted my gaze away again, breaking contact. The intensity in his eyes leaving me hesitant. Unsure. With a quiet sigh I gave up. Wanting to get it over with so I could leave quicker.

"...It was a Pull." I admitted quietly.

"And?"

Making a face I pulled at my hand again. This time securing its freedom as Kadaj let go. "I... get them sometimes."

Without looking away from the sand I now found so interesting, I clutched my hand into the fabric of my shirt. Squeezing tight. The place where his hand held it almost burning. My hand twitched at the sensation as Kadaj shifted, the look he gave me not amused.

"Funny. I don't recall you ever getting one before."

He said it in an intentionally offhanded manner, raising his brow.

Ah. There it was. The question that took the cake. I glanced to Fenrir now as memories surged, still unable to meet his gaze.

"...Because I didn't. They only started a couple months ago." I muttered. Settling for the truth.

I wanted nothing more than to outright accuse them of being the cause, but I had a feeling I'd never get a straight answer on the matter even if I did so.  
They had seemed straightforward and truthful on many things before, but I just couldn't trust their words. No matter how much I felt compelled to.

His sudden snort of laughter snapped me from my thoughts though, drawing my gaze back. Just in time to see him turn forward and place his hand over his mouth to stifle it. _Why was he laughing_? Not for the first time I was finding myself confused by his behavior. He soon glanced back over with a haughty smirk.

"Maybe you just fell in a Mako spring before we got here and forgot? Your memory isn't the best, Brother."

I frowned, not liking his mocking tone at all. "...I didn't."

He arched his brow perfectly. Smirk tempering down at the sides to leave only a faint twist of lips in amusement. "No? You sure?"

"...Yeah."

"Hmm, well if you say so, Brother."

"...I do." I didn't think my frown could get any deeper at this point. As it was I felt it was a permanent fixture on my face. And perhaps a bit of a stubborn pout.

This time he stilled, seeming to consider it. With a quiet 'hmm' he simply faced forward and looked up though. Watching the pink casted clouds drift across the sky in what felt like clear dismissal of the subject.

With a shake of my head I used the distraction to get off. Dismounting and putting some much needed space between us, ignoring the way my muscles spasmed in pain with every movement as I stepped towards Fenrir.  
I also ignored how tempting it was to just sit back down, as I came up with a plan to push Fenrir back instead of riding it. My legs already protesting the thought.

With a sigh I took another step forward, ready to get it over with. Distracted as I was I didn't notice Kadaj's attention shifting back towards me until it was too late.

His hand lashed out, grabbed my wrist. Stopping me.

"...Brother."

I immediately stiffened, brow furrowing. Hesitantly I glanced back, instinctively shifting my stance to the side in the process, expecting him to finally drop the act and attack. But I froze for a different reason. Surprise, more than anything.

A frown pulled at his lips, somehow softening his expression as he glanced over my body before tilting his head. Taking note of the slight tremble in my muscles with ease.

"Let me take you back to Edge." He finally said. "You can come back for Fenrir later."

I shifted again, tense. To hear him offer such a thing was weird. Almost as weird as him giving me a ride back in the first place. Though I had to admit it was tempting. The thought alone, to just relax….

But I was already shaking my head. "You can't."

"...Oh? Why not?" Almost like a child's his expression went hard at my words. Clearly hating the dismissal. "Your friend already saw us together a couple days ago. It wouldn't make a difference now."

Except it would. I could already see it. And I was certain he knew very well the trouble it would cause as well, even more than our time together already had, and wanted to do it anyway.

I sighed.

I was beginning to think this was what Denzel felt like every time Marlene asked him '_why not?_'. Having to find a reason to make her drop the issue before they got into any more trouble. Which given the circumstance, felt way to close to a brotherly role than I was comfortable with at the moment.  
Especially after discovering I was "under their care" for two days as well.

_But... even so..._ I felt compelled to try and explain it anyway. Given how harmless it seemed, I couldn't stop the automatic response.

"That's exactly why." I answered, voice low but stern. A strange sensation tugged through my chest as I continued, though I resolutely ignored it. "The last Tifa saw before I disappeared was you three chasing me. She'll attack you on sight."

His grip tightened slightly. But he remained silent as his expression pulled almost into that of a petulant child. He wanted to argue. I could see it clear as day. Yet he hesitated to do so. Like he was hearing something I could not. I refused to look away again though, stubbornly keeping our gazes locked. A part of me almost silently asking him to listen. After a few more moments of silence between us, Kadaj finally 'tsk'ed his annoyance with a small grimace, letting go of my wrist.

"Fine. Just don't go playing Damsel in Distress again, Brother. I wont save you a second time."

I couldn't help the faint smile that flicked across my lips at the way he dropped the issue. It sounded a bit like he was sulking with that last remark. Reminding me of Reno.  
Turning away though I quickly hid it with a disinterested sound in agreement. Missing the way Kadaj smiled knowingly in turn.

Moving over to Fenrir I picked up the piece on the ground and set it on the seat, careful to keep the sharp edges angled away from me for the return trip home, before doublechecking the materia pouch on my belt. Satisfied that it was still firmly in place I looked back when no sound of Kadaj getting ready to leave reached me. His engine still purred idly, making me wonder why he hadn't left yet.

He was staring off into the distance, watching our surroundings intently. Presumably for my friends, clearly not willing to leave on his own just yet. I frowned.

_Was he waiting for some sort of que?_

Shaking my head minutely I decided to use the opportunity to say something. Something that needed to be said. Though it would be embarrassing for me either way.

"...Hey."

The glow of his gaze instantly flicked back over to mine. He blinked as if in a daze for a moment before his haughty look returned, raising a silent brow in question. I gestured towards Fenrir.

"This... I... wanted to say thanks. For moving Fenrir out of sight. I'm..." Subconsciously I raised my hand and rubbed the back of my head in a very Zack manner, slipping back into old habits anxiously as I stumbled over my own words. "I... appreciate it."

Kadaj just stared for a moment in surprise before tilting his head back with a grin.

"Thanking me for Fenrir but not yourself? My, I'm surprised yet again."

I gave him a tired smile.

"Told you you shouldn't be."

He laughed openly at my quiet remark, amused. "Oh? Then I'll leave you to it, Brother. I need to catch up with Loz and Yazoo anyway."

_Catch up...? _My eyes darkened even though I gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

So they were on the move. Probably clearing the area before I could tell the others where they were. They had planned on it, even.

_...Damn._

I'd have to tell Reeve quickly, maybe the others could still find their tracks and catch up. Or the Turks, at least. Then they could follow them again for us.

Almost as if hearing my thoughts he gave a small smirk.

"Try not to worry yourself too much Brother. You're not in the best of conditions to do so at the moment." I couldn't stop the sound of surprise that left me as he faced forward, pulling the edge of his gloves down tighter nonchalantly. "We'll be sure to give you a sign when we reach our destination, Brother. Feel free to tell your friends then."

"..."

_They would willingly give a sign of their presence?_

_….Why?_

I didn't know what something like that would include, considering their history, but shouldn't the fact that they were going to reveal their position so openly be taken into consideration? A part of me felt that it should. If he was telling the truth, then... To do so could put them in danger. Especially if the others decided it best to simply eliminate them after recent events.

I shifted uneasily, foreboding and doubt surfacing as I looked down at Fenrir. The kindness they had shown, by moving Fenrir out of harms way... They had to know how much I cared for the bike. The freedom I felt with it. Yet instead of leaving it somewhere vulnerable for others to scavenge they hid it. And took care of me afterwards.  
They had to be up to something. Playing some sort of game. Yet... I couldn't stop one thought from manifesting among the rest.

My mind was reeling at just the possibility, but...

_Maybe..._ _Maybe they were actually different this time around, not just acting it._

But then... where did that leave us? Where did it... leave me?

The wind picked up, tugging at my hair and clothes insistently as the smell of Aerith's flowers suddenly filled the space around me. A soft familiar touch gently touching my arm.

I barely stopped myself from physically looking over my shoulder for her. A feeling of loss crashing through me yet receding just as fast. _What was...? _I shook my head, not caring how it looked. _No._ Focus. I needed to-

"See you, Cloud."

I stiffened, eyes flashing wide. Without hesitation I whirled back to face Kadaj. _His voice, just now, wasn't it deeper? Just like..._

There was no sign of him though. Of the man I despised so much. Only Kadaj, as he simply arched his brow in amusement. Almost mocking my silent question before his head tilted slightly. "I can call you that, right?"

"No." My response was immediate, biting, as my jaw clenched hard. pain arching from the pressure.

"Oh." He just shrugged at my obvious reaction to the use of my name, looking away. "Then I'll see you later, big Brother."

I stayed tense as Kadaj finally leaned forward and reeved his engine, taking off in a spray of dirt. I kept watching him as it drifted down to rest on my boots.  
I didn't like how he kept saying that. Like he knew something I didn't. Especially since I would be making a point to stay away from them from now on.

_But... isn't that what I decided last time as well?_

I froze, foreboding creeping through my chest at that realization.

I had. I remembered now. I decided to avoid them, to go talk to the others about what I was experiencing... and yet... I never did. Never got the chance, really. I ended up here instead. Because I was- _Attackedsavedloved._

I winced sharply and grabbed at my head as I stumbled back from the suddenly sharp sensation that pierced through my head. _What-? _Almost as quickly as it had come, it was gone. My confusion evident at the pinch of my eyes.

Shaking my head I took a shaky breath and straightened. _Did I... forget something? _  
It felt like I had. Something important, but... I couldn't tell what. For the life of me I was drawing a blank. I could feel it though. A gray nothingness. A blur, where something of vibrant color, _heat,_ once was. Something... I shouldn't forget.

Frowning I moved back to Fenrir's side, grabbing the handles. With I slight push I started forward, content to simply let one thought drift in my mind through the confusion as I started to steer towards Edge.

_I needed to get back._


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly dark by the time I entered the outskirts of Edge. The setting sun that once casted the world a fiery orange already dying out to bursts of colors almost desperately along the sky. Clinging on to light the darkening world even as it was already fading to dusk.

But even I could see something was different about the bustling streets when I arrived.

I sighed. Seeing the signs around of what our race several days prior had done to the people easily.  
There was an overwhelming weight of fear and unease in the air. The way they shot glances around, jumping at suddenly loud noises... It was obvious. Though they stubbornly continued their lives, walking about, doing business as usual. Showing outsiders just how tough they've had to grow over the years with everything that had happened. They were survivors of Shinra, and all the evils they had brought down upon Midgar.

Even the children had become stronger after the events of Geostigma.  
The hardships of having it, of taking care of the ones they loved who had it, was permanently etched in their memories. They had lost much. Yet, it was evident that many still clung to the edges of innocence. Trying to stay hopeful. To be happy, in the face of such overwhelming hardships. To bring smiles back to the faces of the adults in their lives. Denzel and Marlene among them.

Steering around a group of laughing kids that ran by I shook my head a little at the feelings that thought brought. Of failure. To them and the others. I needed to focus. The matter at hand was more important. I couldn't change the past. I couldn't... _so why even think about it?_ Hands tightening on the handles I pushed Fenrir over to the side of the street and stopped. Kicking Fenrir's stand out to leave it propped up in one smooth motion as I fished my phone out of my pocket. Ignoring the looks and stares I received as I dialed Reeve's number without even looking.

I met a few of the stares as it rung, but they hastily looked away. Walking past in a hurried manner.  
It stung a little, I had to admit. After everything I had done for them, my eyes still set many on edge.

They were memories of a time they thought long gone. A reminder. And I couldn't blame them for seeing me as such. It was a feeling I understood all to well when I looked into a mirror. The glowing mark of Hojo's handiwork staring back.

Face pinching hard I looked to the ground, leaning back against Fenrir just as the call went through. The audible click and familiar sounds of the outdoor bistro he usually visited coming through long before the expected greeting.

"Cloud, I see you've made it back to us in one piece." He said it warmly, a clink of silverware sounding as he sat it aside. He was clearly eating supper before I called, but was now focused entirely on me. "Tifa's worried you know. You should give her a call. Let her know you're back."

I audibly sighed into the receiver, looking up to the last fading visages of sun as it clung to shadowed clouds. That was just the thing I _wasn't_ prepared to do.

"...I will. Later."

He laughed. "As in, 'when I drive up to the steps of the bar', later? You haven't changed, Cloud."

A wry smile flickered across before I closed my eyes to the coming darkness. Wanting to leave the lasting memory of the warm light in the sky for as long as I could. "Yeah. I know."

I could hear him shake his head, acting offended on Tifa's behalf, even though the sound of his humor was clear. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I haven't seen her this riled up since the Plate was dropped."

_That bad?_ I winced, opening my eyes to quickly look around as a few street lights started kicking on. Thankfully there was no sign of Tifa about to try and punch my lights out. Instantly I relaxed, but kept my senses open just in case. The street was emptying out quickly now that night was officially here, the heightened fear the people carried as they did so leaving a part of me strung on edge.

"...Thanks. I'll be careful."

Now was the hard part.

I didn't know how to bring up what had happened, to phrase it, so that he wouldn't message the others in worry without letting me explain everything first.  
Honestly I was starting to think it would be best just to wait for him to ask. His curiousity got the best of him often, something I tended to use more often than not when I was unsure about things. But I didn't even get the chance to decide. True to his nature, his curousity came out and moved the conversation forward for me.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being called first? It must be big if you're trying to hide it from the others."

"...Maybe." I was glad that he initiated it. Yet I found myself shifting, hesitant for some reason. "It's... hard to explain."

He was silent a moment, considering.

"Then, I'll just say something, and you can start from there. Alright?"

That... sounded doable, actually. I nodded in relief. Though my body was still taunt, something I knew he would pick up on from the tone of my voice. "Okay."

I could hear the light rustle of clothes and creak of a chair as he leaned back a little, relaxing more in an attempt to get me to do so as well. "Just start from the beginning Cloud. Tell me what happened after the Remnants chased you through Edge. And where you've been these last couple days."

Ah. So I was jumping right in, then. I sighed.

"Actually..."

Closing my eyes I told him. Told him the truth. How I was racing them, and why. About the wreck. And waking in the presence of Remnants. Though I found myself leaving out the fact that Kadaj had given me a lift back. And what had happened during it. After, that left me so unsure about them. The details. I waited in the silence after, afraid he was already texting the others in worry when he didn't say anything for awhile.

"...Do you still have it? This Materia they gave you?"

I exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah... It's in my pocket."

"Cloud... I suggest you bring it to me immediately. I'll run some tests, make sure it's not affecting you subconsciously. We can't leave anything to chance."

I nodded my head again, even though he couldn't see it. Relieved. "I will. Can you... run some on me as well?"

There was silence at my odd request. Surprise and hesitation evident. "You want me to?"

_Not really, but..._

"...Yeah. Just to be safe."

I could hear him nod his head in understanding. Never one to second guess a request of mine.

"Then I'll do as you ask. However, I must warn you those results may take longer to come back. We don't have many... notes, left, of what is considered normal for your body."

My hand tightened slightly around the phone at the reminder. "...I know. It's fine."

"Very well. Then I suggest we meet at my house for now, if you still wish to keep this a secret from the others. Cid is dropping a delivery off at WRO headquarters at the moment, and he's sure to notice you." I could hear his chair being pushed back as he stood. "Feel free to work on your motorcycle in my garage while I run the Materia and samples over to the main lab though."

"Your garage?" I frowned, not wanting to turn him down, but... "Do you even have the parts?"

He chuckled at my doubt. "Never underestimate the resources at my disposal, Cloud. I'll see you there."

"Alright." I huffed back, quiet, but grateful. "I'll be there soon."

With that he ended the call, leaving me to make my way over.

Shaking my head fondly I lowered the phone to stare at the lighted screen for a minute, thumbed the idea of texting Tifa I was alright real quick, instead of waiting. Reeve's words were echoing in my head, leaving me hesitant. But I quickly decided against it. My original reasoning winning out before I could change my mind.  
Without another thought on the matter I slid the phone back in my pocket before straightening.

_It didn't matter. I'd tell her later._

With that I turned back around and got into position, adjusting my hold slightly on Fenrir before starting to push forward. Steering out onto the emptied road and towards the shortcut of mine that lead to Reeve's place. Already ready to get this over with.

As nice and modernized as his house was with its sleek design and furniture, it still spoke of an age of Shinra's elite to me. Of the chosen privileged. Something that made me feel guilty for actually feeling so comfortable there. Like a home away from Tifa and the kids.

I sighed. Honestly I was finding myself doing that a lot lately. At this rate I was going to go gray with all the stress, as Marlene liked to say. But what could I do about it? The day was technically over, yet it felt like mine had just begun.

I was looking forward to finally sleeping in Aerith's church all the more.

* * *

Handing the Materia over was harder than I thought. I hesitated. More than once. But in the end, I gave it to Reeve. What came next however, was far worse.

I winced at the prickling cold the needle left in its wake as it slid lose from my skin, the glow of Mako blood prominent even in my peripheral as I quickly looked away. Focusing on anything, everything, in Reeve's cluttered kitchen except for the man himself. Unable to even watch the process that should've been like clockwork to my body at this point. But the memories were to fresh. To deep. Burning.

Reeve sent an apologetic look my way at my shaky breath, knowing all too well how hard it was for me to sit still in that very moment as he capped the needle and set it back inside the open kit on the table between us. Seeing the signs all to well.

"Sorry... I'm almost done." He said gently, clasping my forearm. The strange pressure afterwards drawing my attention towards him as he pressed a cotton ball firmly to the bend of my arm, taping it over in a practiced move.

I glanced at it with a quizzical look as he nodded to himself, satisfied, raising my brow in question. "...I heal fast. You didn't have to do that."

He gave a chuckle as he stood, shutting the medical case and fastening it before picking it up. "It was for sound of mind, really." With a nod he gestured to the equally cluttered but spacious living room beyond. Specifically the non-descript door tucked away in the furthest corner. "Feel free to head to the garage now, and grab you something to eat if you're hungry. I won't be back for awhile."

With a silent nod I remained seated, but watched as Reeve gathered his remaining things, sliding his coat on as he went through the living room and to the front door. I could only imagine he felt me staring though, as soon as he opened it he turned and gave a little wave. He smiled when I gave one back in confusion. The door shutting between us with a resounding click as locks whirled into place.

Shaking my head I sighed. Glancing back down to the cotton ball only minutely before deciding to leave it. It was strangely... comforting. As weird as it was for him to do so.

Standing I made my way to the cupboards, curious to see what kind of foods he had stocked this time as I took him up on his offer. I was only marginally surprised and disappointed when I opened them and saw a lot of oatmeal and cereal, dotted with the occasional canned meat.

Honestly... how he supported that brain power of his off this kind of food was beyond me.

Though I was tempted to just text and ask, but easily decided against it with a grimace. Knowing him, he was bound to make a lecture on it somehow, then switch the topic over to_ my_ eating habits instead. And that was _not_ a topic I wanted to breach.

Heading to the fridge I figured I'd try to find something more agreeable with my stomach in there, risking the smell of spoiled milk on my enhanced senses as my stomach grumbled at the idea of food. I hadn't noticed it before, but now that everything was winding down I felt ravenous. And that left me eagerly pushing ahead with the risk of assault on my nose.

Opening it I was pleasantly surprised though. Not only did I not smell something foul, but there was actually something edible in the very back. A fast food container that smelt distinctly like burger and fries was shoved to the back with "Celebratory Dinner!" written in bold black letters on the packaging. I didn't know what it was for, but with the smell and my stomach grumbling in protest I couldn't resist. I'd just take him out for dinner or something later to make up for it.  
Course decided, I sent a quick mental apology towards Reeve for what I was about to do and slid it out, shutting the fridge before setting it in the microwave. Hitting a button at random to start it I leaned against the counter smoothly, settling in for the wait.

It didn't take long thankfully. As soon as it was done I took it in hand and made my way through the familiar clutter of paper and strange mechanical contraptions to the door with the waiting garage beyond. Eager to get started on Fenrir.

Taking the stairs down two at a time I sat the container on the surprisingly empty counter on autopilot as I reached the bottom, wasting no time to look around and notice the array of parts stored around the large garage appreciatively. Fenrir sitting under the overhead light in the center almost beckoning. Beckoning, just as much as a particular part sticking out from a pile under a tarp a few feet away.

My eyes narrowed. _Was that...?_

It was. A smile began to form as I took in the parts in a new light. Noticing distinctly now how they weren't something Reeve would ever use for his kind of tinkering. With a hum I slid my phone out, quickly sending a text Reeve's way. I didn't have to wait long before a chirp sounded back.

Chuckling at what he said in response I shook my head and slid it back in my pocket, a warm feeling filling my chest as I got to work. Though I distinctly ignored it.

It was just like Reeve, honestly.

* * *

_"Hey. I saw the parts."_

_"You're welcome."_


	8. Chapter 8

It was strange, yet familiar, to see Aerith's flowers all around me. Covering the softly rolling hills where I stood as far as I could see.

Why, I didn't know. But I was content to simply be there. Watching the petals glisten as they swayed in the same breeze that tugged gently at my clothes. Smiling softly I closing my eyes and breathed deeply. Their light scent that was etched in memory filled the air, leaving a sense of calm within me that I hadn't felt since the Remnants returned.

I hadn't seen Aerith in awhile, and I was looking forward to seeing her and Zack again. He always stayed close to her side. Something I was thankful for. Even though I had always felt guilt more than anything in the past.

I was his living legacy, after all. Much like the flowers were a part of Aerith's. A gift, from her and the Planet.

_Speaking of..._ The scent of her flowers was far sharper here. Something I wasn't used to. Sweet, even.

Too sweet.

Frowning I opened my eyes, shifting to the side subconsciously as I looked around. _Why was I on edge...? _It was strange, to say the least.  
I didn't have to wait for the answer, however, as I soon noticed why.

Their petals that once shimmered beautifully seeming sharp now. Burning.  
My unease started building as I raised my hand in front of my eyes, blocking most of them from view as I stepped back. The change was sudden, alarming. In a way that wasn't normal during my visits from Aerith. Her flowers had never done this before. _Ever._ Turning once more I looked for her, fighting to see through the building light. If anyone could explain what was happening, it was her.

But I couldn't see her.

She was nowhere to be seen. Her usual presence gone from the flowering field completely. Depriving my senses from the usual wave of calm I would get from her. Even Zack was nowhere to be seen. It was just me. And her flowers, that continued to disappear into nothing but light.  
Pushing against the surge of apprehension I concentrated on finding Aerith. She couldn't be gone. I had to be wrong. _I had too._

It wasn't long before the sense of foreboding and desperation grew, getting stronger as the minutes passed. _Where was she? _Something_ definitely_ wasn't right. I still did not see her.

It seemed like I kept turning desperately, around and around until it felt like the world was turning with me. The light only growing brighter. But then it stopped. I stopped. And the small sound of ringing I hadn't noticed before began to build until it was near deafening. I winced against the assault that was now on both my eyes and ears, stepping back again subconsciously. Unknowingly crushing a flower under my boot.

Too distracted, even, to notice it wilt and turn black.

The desperation was beginning to trickle fear into my heart. A sensation I hadn't felt in a long time. Aerith was always with her flowers. Yet I couldn't even sense her. Just gray nothingness, static. Her flowers were different. _Felt_ different. So _why_...? Why was everything wrong?

Feeling something prickle along my consciousness in warning I spun around, just as a form began to materialize from the burning white.

Instinctively I reached for my sword, only to find empty air where the handle once was. Minutely I spared a glance to see that it was indeed nowhere in sight. Just now noticing how light my harness felt. I grimaced at my lack of attention. For getting distracted by the world around me, no matter how safe it had felt at first.  
I shouldn't have allowed that. Distractions got people killed.

Tense I watched as the form began to take shape, color, as I tried to make out details as it stepped forward. To assess the threat.  
My brows furrowed as the light seemed to part slightly, before a pink dress formed within the light, followed by a familiar soft face framed by braids.

_Aerith._

The relief was instant. I lowered my arm I still had raised, refusing to look away from her, even as the searing light prickled painfully against my eyes.

I wanted to step forward, the will to reach for her strong. But even now, something was wrong. I could see it as clear as day. Her smile was sad, and her eyes... she wasn't looking at me. Rather, her gaze was drawn behind me. Like she was looking at something there.  
I wanted to look, to grab my sword and fight, the need to protect her screaming through me. The memory of Sephiroth running her through with Masamune flashing for some reason. Yet I couldn't move. My body strangely relaxed now.

"...Aerith, wha-"

I stopped. Voice failing me.

Confused, I looked down and frowned as my fingers twitched. Like they wanted to wrap around a phantom blade. I opened my mouth to try again, but nothing came out. The desire was there, screaming away in my head, yet I couldn't talk. Couldn't say anything. Couldn't _move._ Alarmed I looked back up as she finally met my gaze, her own smile gone. It was wrong. Everything was wrong. Silently I begged her to tell me what was happening. But she didn't seem to be looking at me fully, even now. No, rather_ through_ me.

I gasped as feelings of betrayal and anger bubbled into my heart, feeling distinctly _wrong_, and not mine. The spell keeping me strangely still breaking as I managed to stumble backwards. Breaths quickening. I looked back up just as Aerith raised her hand towards me, her smile returning wearily, warm with encouragement.

She was offering it. Asking for mine. For _help_. It was all wrong. Confusing. I didn't understand what was happening, much less where the distinct feeling of her being my enemy was coming from.  
But I knew one thing above all else. It pulsed strongly within me, pushing aside the anger, the _hate_.

I wouldn't fail her. _Not again_.

Clenching my teeth I pushed against the strangeness of it all. The _wrongness_. forcing myself to move, to step forward, instead of back. The will to go to her side and take her hand overwhelming. It was was with this sudden wave of determination however that her eyes widened, and for one brief moment, I thought I saw fear.

_ **"Clou-"** _

"Cloud."

The sudden hand on my shoulder and deep_familiar_ voice behind me brought the feeling of vertigo, the hand squeezing hard enough to crush bone as I cried out from the pain and fell to one knee. With a hiss of breath between teeth I reached for the hand, wanting to remove it, but I never got the chance. Darkness instantly rushed against the light in my peripheral as the surface beneath me audibly cracked. My eyes widened as there was a flash of white around Aerith, before the ground gave way and I was falling into nothingness.

With a shout I stretched my hand towards her desperately before she disappeared from view. Barely making out her own desperate shout and outstretched hand before darkness closed against the world of light above.

Almost like a living thing the abyss quickly pressed in as I continued to fall weightlessly. Instinctively I struggled against the feeling, curling in on myself, choking, as I couldn't seem to breath. _What was-?_ My memories began flashing through my mind in a confusing symphony, before fading out just as quickly, leaving my eyes to widen at the familiar sensation. So much like my time at the lab. Like the tanks of Mako... I couldn't think. I could only _see_.

A man, face shadowed by sun, laughing warmly. His comforting hand landing on my shoulder lightly. An itch of awareness spread, _familiarity_, before fading as a woman took his place. She seemed to flicker before solidifying in front of the crackling fireplace of my childhood home, long hair gleaming in the light as she turned to smile at me. The smell of cinnamon in the air strong. I felt warm there, _loved_.

Yet something about it all felt hollow, even as I saw my younger self going to her offered hand and taking it. She was my Mother... yet not. I could feel my younger self's confusion as to why her eyes seemed to glow from the dancing firelight, her usual blue eyes long gone. And why her smile, of all things, was colder than usual.  
But then... why was she standing in our home? Who was she? Surely I knew her... I...

Who was_... I?_  
  
Grasping my shirt against my chest hard with the last of my strength I could feel my consciousness quickly fading, disjointed whispers echoing around me as if spoken through cotton. Yet one made it through. Sounding distinctly like Zack's, but full of sorrow.

_"Buddy..."_

My eyes fluttered as I struggled to stay awake. Feeling pained. It was like I was in the lab all over again, my hand outstretching subconsciously to the dark nothingness beyond._  
_

"Za…"

Like a switch, everything went blank. The pain suddenly gone, as wisps of sensation travelled through my entire body. My brow furrowed as my eyes closed, to heavy to keep open anymore as a small frown formed.

_Za…._

_….Who was that?_

I wondered distantly. _It felt... important, for me to remember, yet... _

I could feel my mind going numb as I fought to make a coherent thought. To hang on. Though for reasons I was unsure. It was tempting to just let go. To-

_Sleep._

* * *

With a start I woke.

Chest heaving I quickly sat up from where I was laying on the floor. The light in the room around me was almost burning to my eyes. So much like Aerith's field of flowers, it left me reeling. _What was I-?  
_Brow bunching I tried to focus on the world around me. To understand, what had just happened.

It... was a dream? I shivered. _But it felt... _Shadows finally took shape in my peripheral, Reeve coming into focus kneeling beside me with a concerned frown. I looked to him only minutely, then quickly the room around us. Of the still messy garage, and Fenrir, newly fixed, gleaming under the lights. But I was looking for threats. For _Aerith_.

I didn't see either.

_That's right..._ I closed my eyes with a shaky exhale._ I was at Reeves. Not…._

"Cloud?"

The hand returned, making me jump and tense all the more before I noticed this one was distinctly Reeve's. More hesitant. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just..." I shook my head. The image of Aerith with her hand outstretched flashing again. "Yeah. Bad dream."

"...Fall asleep?" He asked. I nodded, wincing minutely. He raised his brow at that. "You know, if you were tired you could've used the spare room, you didn't have to sleep on the floor."

"...Sorry."

He shook his head with a sigh as he stood, offering his hand. "We have to work on your sleeping preferences. They're quite backwards. Nightmare inducing, I'm sure."

With a chuckle I took it. Letting him help pull me up.

"Their not that bad."

His face showed his bemusement as I let go, now standing on my own. "No? Should I confirm it with Tifa?"

Turning away I coughed into my fist with a grimace, eager to change the topic at this point. I'd prefer he _didn't_, actually. "...How long was I out?"

Shaking his head in amusement he gestured to the clock on the wall. "All night. It's morning now."

I grimaced for a different reason now. Tifa was going to be _beyond_ mad. Especially when she found out I was back for an entire day without a word. "Ah. I have to go."

"I would advise it, yes." With a chuckle he walked over to the counter where I had sat the empty container from last night and opened the drawer, pulling out a small remote. Pointing it to the garage door he clicked one of the buttons.

The garage door began to whirl, slowly opening up as bright morning sun began pouring in from the gap as it widened, painting the garage and everything in it almost golden. I winced and looked away, taking note of how Reeve had finally noticed the container.  
He looked over with a raised brow and gestured to it in question. I simply raised mine back.

He sighed, fighting back the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips as he put the remote back. Shutting the drawer. "You're still the same, Cloud."

I smiled softly in turn. "...I'll pay you back."

"Oh?" I saw the minute his interest peeked. With a 'hmm' in thought he turned back around, crossed his arms. "How do you plan that?"

"How do you think?" I returned quietly with a chuckle. "Later though."

The way his face lit up happily as he smiled reassured me I made the right choice. The same warm feeling from before flickering through me at his expression.

I didn't know why he liked that particular Bistro, but it was his favorite place to go outside of work. Making it the perfect bargaining chip between us. I always used it when I needed to get away with something. Believe it or not, my using his stuff happened quite often for some reason. Though I blamed it on him being too nice to me for his own good. Then again..._ What were friends for? _

"I'll hold you to it, then."

With a warm laugh at my raised brow he gestured to the opened garage door and Edge beyond. "Now get going Cloud. If you wait any longer to tell Tifa she's going to take your absence out on both of us."

Shaking my head in amusement I went to Fenrir. Straddling it and sliding my goggles in place without a word. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I was eager to get back on Fenrir again, happy to see it's sides fixed and gleaming in the sun once more. Riding it after everything that had happened would be a release to me. Calming, in a way few things were. Just what I needed before confronting Tifa. And after the dream I just had.  
With a nod of thanks towards Reeve I started Fenrir, letting its roar rumble through me before leaning forward.

With a small wave from Reeve, I was gone. Disappearing into the golden sun beyond quickly and towards the rest of Edge.

* * *

Arriving at the bar took longer than I thought. Though it didn't really come as a surprise.

I took my time driving back. Taking detours on roads I didn't even have to just to stretch out the minutes. Minutes, however, turned into an hour by the time I saw the familiar building ahead. Again, unsurprising. Though what did surprise me was seeing 7th Heaven closed as I pulled up. The chipped and faded sign hanged like a ghost from the window to ward off the regular customers.

I idled to a stop with a frown, turning the ignition off as I slid my googles down. The building looked ominous for some reason. but then again, just imagining the fury coming from Tifa when I entered sent a shiver down my spine. With a sigh I reluctantly dismounted. Clearly the feeling was coming from my own animosity towards entering. 7th Heaven was warm and welcoming otherwise.

It was home.

Climbing the steps however brought me to another surprise as I reached the front entrance and tested the knob out of habit. The door was unlocked.

With a chill that had nothing to do with the morning air I grasped the handle to my sword, ready to pull it from its harness at a moments notice, and pushed the door open quickly. Stepping in I looked around for signs of a struggle. But everything was in place. In fact, the bar was cleaner than I remembered.  
Brows creasing at the clear warning sign of Tifa's angry cleaning, I looked around for her and the kids next as I quietly shut the door behind me.

I didn't have to step far, the sudden laugh from the kitchen drew my gaze seconds before Marlene came running out, her brother Denzel hot on her heels with a laugh of his own.

Suffice to say I killed the mood. I had a habit of doing that.

Marlene saw me first. Her face fell into one of shock, mouth forming the 'o' in silence as she abruptly stopped only a few feet from the kitchen doorway. Denzel, a little slower, saw me next. But didn't manage to stop himself in time before plowing into his sister and sending them both falling into the floor in front of me. Marlene hit hard. The thud instantly bringing out the squealed "OW!" as her brother's elbow dug into her back.

I couldn't help but stare, just as shocked as they were, before I sprung into action.

Releasing the swords handle I stepped forward and bent down, pulling Denzel to his feet with a quick glance to make sure he was alright, then helped his sister a little slower. Letting her sit up as my hand hovered over her back in concern. Even without Sense I could tell it would leave a bruise, Marlene always bruised easier than most, so out of habit I immediately casted Cure, just as hurried steps rushed from the kitchen.

"Marlene! Are you-?" The steps stopped.

I stiffened at Tifa's warm voice filled with worry. Standing quickly I stepped back from the kids and looked to the doorway, meeting shocked brown's hesitantly. I could see the relief flow into her eyes, the pinch around them relaxing slightly, only to be followed by anger. The beautiful brown's turned stormy, promising questions as she quickly turned her attention to Marlene sitting on the floor and hurried over. Gently helping her stand she looked her up and down in worry.

"Are you two alright? Does your head hurt? Anything broken?"

With a huff Marlene stepped back from Tifa's motherly touches and crossed her arms. "M'fine, It was just a little fall. Denzel ran into me."

Danzel flinched back, clearly upset. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Tifa straightened, giving him a smile as she reached out and ruffled his hair lightly. " It's okay, Denzel. It happens. Though I'd appreciate it if you both could be more careful. One of you could have gotten seriously hurt."

They both gave a little nod as Tifa glanced between them in worry, and I could tell they took her words to heart. Tifa always had a way with the children. She always got through to them, when no one else could. A trait I wished I had from time to time. It would certainly make settling arguments between the kids so much easier when they fought.

Seeing the children were okay now she turned to me, a slight frown dancing across her features. I knew what she was about to say, but I couldn't hear it. Not yet. An apology was due first, now that the situation was over. My gaze flicked to Marlene's.  
Without a word I walked past Tifa, surprising her as I went to Marlene and bent down. Pulling her into a hug.

"...Sorry."

I muttered against her, brows bunching as I hid my frown in the crook of her shoulder and neck. I wanted her to know. To feel, that I meant it. Because I did. I felt bad for missing her Birthday. For going back on a promise.

_…__.How could I ever make this up to them? To _her_?_

Denzel's words kept playing in the back of my head "_You made her cry_", and I hugged her tighter. Thinking about the incident in the Forgotten City when the Remnants had taken them.  
She was crying then too. And I had failed her.

I didn't know how tense I was until I felt her smaller arms raise and hug me back. I instantly relaxed against her tiny hands, relief filling me.

"Its okay Cloud." She said softly into my ear, and I could hear the smile in her warm voice. "Welcome home."

A small sound of surprise escaped me as Denzel's arms were thrown around me too.

"Yeah. Welcome back idiot."

My eyes widened at his teasing murmur, an edge of relief present in his own voice now that I was here.

_They... forgave me. Just like that._

I gave a quiet laugh, a small huff of air in disbelief and gratefulness. I was thankful, but at the same time almost wishing they'd be mad about it. Like kids their age normally would. But I knew that wasn't possible now. After everything that had happened to them they carried a maturity, one that felt far too old for children so young. Something I doubted they'd ever lose.

With a giggle Marlene suddenly let go and pulled back, putting her smiling face into view. "So what took you so long? Did you have to beat up monsters again?"

An image of the Remnants standing before me instead of Marlene flashed, and I flinched back a little. Surprised more than anything to have an image so clear. So tangible.  
Fortunately, it went unnoticed by the kids. But not Tifa.  
I could see her frown deepen in my periphial as she stepped forward beside Denzel at my side. Watching me intently now as she waited to hear what I'd tell Marlene.

"..."

_What do I say?_

Tifa wasn't bailing me out this time. She wasn't going to cover as to why I was gone like she used to.  
A part of her obviously still mad about me steering away from her help previously and leading the Remnants away.

Which only left one thing, if I was to avoid the truth. Lie. I would have to lie, after already missing her Birthday. After already breaking a promise.

_…_ _.What was one more?_

I felt bad, but... I would make it up to her. No matter what.

I shifted my weight back with an inner sigh. Still reluctant, but pushing forward. "I... found an injured Chocobo on my way back. It belonged to the Chocobo farm, so I decided to take it home. It wouldn't have survived the night if I had just left it there."

I winced on the inside, hating how smooth and natural the lie had sounded even to my own ears. Hating myself all the more when her face instantly lit up, and her smile grew.

"You saved it from the monsters!" She looked up to Tifa then, beaming. "See? I told you he wouldn't leave us again. He was helping someone."

I attempted to give her a small smile back, but it quickly faded. I couldn't do that to her. Couldn't smile and pretend I had done something actually honorable like that. Because I knew the truth. And it hurt. More than she knew. Something I couldn't even tell her, because she wouldn't understand. My hand fisted against the fabric of my pants where it rested on my knee. No more. Silently, then and there, I promised.

_Never again._

Tifa looked livid, but hid it under a more believable smile as she bent down to Marlene's level. "That's great! Why don't you and Denzel go get your presents and bring them down? You can show Cloud while I'm cooking dinner, 'K?"

Marlene nodded vigorously, loving the idea. "Mmk! Be right back, Cloud!"

Denzel made a sound of protest as Marlene grabbed his hand and ran to the stairs, pulling him up behind her. "C'mon Denz! We gotta hurry!"

I smiled as Denzel simply rolled his eyes, but picked up his pace anyway. "Slow down Mar! You're gonna trip!"

She shook her head as she ran. "Nope! I got good balance, I'll be okay!"

"Well I don't!" Denzel grabbed the railing for the remaining steps as he stumbled, but quickly let go as Marlene tugged him to the side and out of sight.

Tifa waited until the children's footsteps faded down the upstairs hall and their door shut before facing me. The look on her face promising hell as her hands fisted on her hips.

"Now tell me. What happened? Where were you? And don't give me that same injured Chocobo story you gave Marlene."

That stance was bad news. I knew it by heart. It left no question as for telling her the truth. Unfortunately, that truth was a lot more complicated than any harmless Chocobo story. Tense, I shifted.

"I- The Remnants. I was with them. I was- I needed something. Something they had."

Words felt like a brick in my throat. Hard to get out, let alone put in any kind of order that would make sense. That would disarm this situation. I knew it the second her eyes widened in disbelief.

"The Remnants?"

Her voice was quiet, wanting me to deny whatever she was thinking in that very moment. But I hesitated, not sure what to say. How to phrase my words, so she wouldn't assume the wrong thing.  
But I waited to long, and my silence spoke for me. I could see the instant she thought just that as her eyes shadowed.

"Cloud... I'm not doing this. I'm not going to stand here and hear you justify your choice to go with the Remnants instead of coming straight home for Marlene's Birthday."

My eyes widened as I felt the situation already starting to spiral out of control. "That's not it, Tef. I was- I wouldn't do that to her. To you. It was important. I _needed_ to go with them."

I begged her with my eyes to understand. To not make this harder than it already was. But she wasn't having none of it. Her own pain over the years fueling her as she crossed her arms, clenching them a little to tight as she looked away. Her authoritive voice breaking into something softer as she spoke.

"...Is this how its going to be from now on? One excuse after the next? I thought you said you were trying, Cloud. That you cared." She met my gaze with a tear filled one of her own. "...You need to decide whose side you're really on. I wont let you put the kids through this. Not again."

At the end of her words a single tear slipped out and down her cheek.

At the sight I took a hesitant step forward. Out of surprise more than anything. I hadn't seem her cry since the incident on the bridge back in Nibelheim. The memory itself had always been a bit fuzzy, but her tears had always been startling clear. The only reason it was never truly lost with all the others so long ago.

It was almost overwhelming. I wanted to go to her, wrap her into a hug, and tell her everything would be okay.

….But I couldn't. To see her, of all people, question my loyalties... to think I chose them willingly over the kids... over _her_... had hurt. More than I ever thought possible.

The need to try and explain everything to her disappeared in way of the betrayal crashing through me. The truth dying on my lips. Without a word I stiffly brushed past her, clipping her shoulder hard as her eyes widened in surprise. Too late, I saw her eyes fill with sudden understanding at what she had just said, implied, and how that would make me feel.

I was already out the door and straddling Fenrir once more when I heard her hurried steps and the door bang open.  
I slid my goggles down, blocking the sight of her horror and tear filled face from my peripheral as she stood in the doorway.

_And was that the kids standing on the stairs behind her?_

I couldn't tell for sure without turning to look, and honestly in that moment I didn't care.

I needed to get out of here. Go someplace quiet, think. I hesitated.  
No. That wouldn't work. I needed someplace where I could take my mind off of it all. A distraction. Monsters, preferably.

_…_ _.And what monster better than a Remnant?_

"Cloud wait! Don't go, I didn't me-"

The roar of Fenrir starting drowned out the rest of her regret filled words, and with Mako-enhanced speed I leaned forward and gunned the engine, tearing past her outreached hand and into the streets of Edge beyond.

Sephiroth, the Remnants... Everything that was happening right now...

This was my fight.

And with or without the others, I would finish it.

….I had to.


	9. Chapter 9

I made my way to Reeve's with a hollow feeling in my chest. Only a spark of bitter relief sounding as I watched the building grow in size as I got closer. I had the feeling I needed to get answers before I could confront the Remnants and finally deal with them, once and for all, so I had immediately started towards Reeve's once I hit the completed sections of freeway that lead to WRO headquarters.

_Speaking of..._ It now loomed ahead.

From the looks of it, the WRO headquarters newest renovation had finally been completed while I was away doing deliveries. The already multi-story building had expanded again, gaining at least ten more floors.

To many outside viewers, it signified the growth rate of volunteers all to clearly. Everyday, more and more people pledged themselves to the cause, wanting to make a difference.  
Even children had came forward. Though Reeve had refused to let them join, and after so many had continued to attempt it, he had finally been forced to set the official age limit of volunteering to 17.

But that had been nearly a year ago. And its growth was still rapidly on the rise.

Something I normally felt an inkling of pride towards, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.  
I didn't want to feel, especially now.  
The dull thud, the searing ache in my heart caused by Tifa's words, was now pulsing in tandum with the feeling of trepidation the closer I got.

Answers is what I came for, and yet... I had to question the validity of this plan. I hadn't really thought it out.

_….What if they weren't even done?_

I could've used this time to go on more deliveries, think out a better plan, or even sleep in Aerith's church.  
But I didn't feel I had a choice. I _needed_ answers.  
Now, more than ever.

Hands clenching on the handles I let the thrum of the engine carry me away, getting lost in the familiar -_soothing-_ vibrations of it until I arrived.

I didn't even bother following the other cars into the underground parking lot as I pulled off the freeway and into the walled area; Just drove forward and parked in front of the main doors and let Fenrir go idle as I straightened, slidding my googles down.  
I didn't plan on being long, so I left them on as I shut the engine off.

It didn't take long though before I heard several of the soldiers start to whisper in awe while I dismounted as they finally came out of their shock, the words "Savoir" and "Hero" being thrown around more than once.

I quickly winced and made my way into the building at a brisk pace, hoping to avoid the braver ones before they stepped forward.

Fans had never been my strong suit. And after defeating Sephiroth, the Great General, for the second time, I was finding the number of those had skyrocketed significantly. They even sent gifts and presents to 7th Heaven on a weekly basis, much to my continued annoyance. And even more gifts had managed to show up on the day my friends insisted I celebrate my Birthday.

Which I was still wondering how the date had even gotten around, but I could only guess I had some sort of fan club dedicated to me now, given the increased amount of fans.

Just the thought left me more mentally exhausted than I already was, earning a quiet sigh from me as I passed the receptionists and approached the elevator. I ignored their stares as well as several of them giggled and blushed.  
I honestly never thought I'd be able to relate to Shinra's elite Generals' before, even a little, but now I felt like I distinctly could.

_….How had they handled all the fans?_ I was never a social person, but after awhile it was absolutely nerve-racking. My friends had only laughed when I brought it up with them, which I honestly hadn't understood.  
Did they not understand how stressful that was?

Somehow, I didn't think they did.

Leave it to the less socially inclined person of their group to develop the biggest fan base out of all of them.

Zack was probably laughing his ass off right now. Actually, I wouldn't doubt if he had something to do with it somehow.  
He just loved doing that kind of stuff. And always at my expense.

I pushed the button a little to hard, instantly feeling it start to give. I jerked my hand back just as the doors tinged open. I was instantly relieved to see the empty glass compartment greet me and quickly stepped in, pushing the button for Reeve's floor just as quickly.  
I only relaxed when the doors shut soundly. Leaving me to momentarily travel between the floors alone.

Shifting to the side I stared out the elevators solid glass windows as it went up, watching the ruins of Midgar stretch out before me like a gaint scar of twisted metal and deserted streets. I frowned at the distorted image and looked away, letting myself drift back into my own thoughts as I focused on the gray of the door.

_Maybe I could just ask Tseng next time I saw him_. _To... manage, the fans somehow._ I certainly didn't want to ask Reno's help on the matter. That would be a recipe for disaster.

Thankfully, no one stopped the elevator to get on the further I went up, and it didn't take long to reach the floor with Reeve's office alone.  
As the doors dinged open I stepped out into the waiting room and glanced around, dimly taking note of the comfortable-looking couches, ottoman's, and water dispenser in the room and the wide hallways connecting, before heading straight down the one across from the elevator, ignoring the other two that split off from the sides of the room.

Reeve's assistant immediately looked up from behind her desk as I entered the smaller room at the end of the hallway, the door I was needing to go through shut a short distance away with Reeve's name printed boldly on the nameplate beside it.

Stepping up to the blondes desk I gave her a small nod in greeting. "...Rachel."

She smiled back. "Hello Mr. Strife. Are you here to see Mr. Tsuesti again? Or is there a package?"

I shifted, already uncomfortable.

"A visit. Is he in?"

She nodded, used to my clipped way of talking and taking no offense. "He is, actually. Just got back fifteen minutes ago." She gave a small wave towards the door. "You can go ahead and head in if you want, I know Mr. Tsuesti doesn't like to keep his friends waiting."

Nodding my thanks to the secretary I made my way over, opening the door without knocking out of habit.

I stopped in the doorway as I took in Reeve on the phone.  
He quickly looked up and gave a warm wave as he continued to talk though, gesturing for me to go ahead and sit as he leaned back further in his chair and turned away slightly.

As quietly as possible -which was absolutely silent thanks to my enhancements- I stepped further in and shut the door behind me before making my way over to the chair I always sat in and settling down for the wait. Shoulders a little stiff as I shifted them slightly before leaning back in a semi-relaxed manner.

It sounded like Barrett on the other side of the line, and after a few minutes of what sounded like more business talks about the potential alternative power source the company had started looking into about a month ago he was finally done. Turning back around to face me Reeve smiled broadly as he set his office phone back in the receiver.

"Cloud, its good to see you again. Though I honestly didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Honestly, neither had I. But it seemed I was drawn to answers just as much as I was the Remnants nowadays. I sent a small smile his way. "...Likewise."

He raised a bemused brow at that. "Here for the Materia, I take it?"

I nodded.

"Well, you've got good timing, then." He said with a small chuckle. "We just got done analyzing it this morning. The results were... well, unexpected, to say the least."

_….Unexpected? Even for Reeve? _That... didn't sound good. At all.  
I frowned in question, waiting for him to elaborate, earning a sigh from Reeve.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but... It's a dud."

My brow furrowed, unsure if I had heard him right.  
I mean... I just couldn't have.

"...What?"

Reeve gives a slight shrug as he leans back in his chair. "A dud. We tried all the methods we know of to force it to activate, and nothing happened."

...Nothing? But I was certain I had felt something from it before...

I shifted uneasily in my chair at the thought. Troubled by what that would mean.  
Reeve had no reason to lie about it, which meant either I was attuned to it somehow, or I was tricked.

I went for the more logical conclusion.

"...So you're saying I did it all for nothing."

Even Reeve could hear the disbelief in my voice.

"Well... either they lied to you, or it needs a special trigger in order to activate." He gives an apologetic smile. "I'm leaning towards the former personally."

I looked away as my shoulders slumped slightly in resignation. "...Yeah. So am I."

It had been pointless. All of it.

Putting up with the Remnants, indulging their weird, and quite frankly, troubling, demands...  
Hells, we raced through Edge. _Edge_, for Shiva's sake. And for what? A pretty glowing rock? To say I was disappointed in myself was an understatement. To say the others would be disappointed, well, that was a _major_ understatement.

_Even arguing with Tifa_….

I winced with pre-foreboding knowledge of what would come next when I tried to explain the results to everyone. It wouldn't be pretty. At all.

Seemingly coming to the same conclusion Reeve gave me a sympathetic look as he pushed a small bowl of chocolate-covered-somethings across the desk, silently offering me some of his go-to stress relieving candies.

For a couple moments, I simply stared at it.

Usually, I politely turned the offer down. Never quite trusting things offered by Reeve after the incident where he used me as the unknowing guinie-pig for the new line of flavored medicine balls they were trying to develop in place of standard pills, that supposedly tasted like vanilla pudding.  
It was a terrible flavor choice anyway in my opinion, but it had failed miserably in the flavor department all its own. Honestly, I didn't know what kind of flavor three-week old garbage left to air on the streets of the slums was supposed to taste like, but that sure as hell came close in my opinion.

I hadn't even been able to swallow it. The second it touched my tongue, it had ended up all over Reeve's carpets. Hells, the foul flavor had even somehow managed to intensify coming back up. It was ridiculous.

But judging on what this day was already promising ahead...

Already miserable I grabbed a handful, shoving it in my mouth in a very Zack-like manner as I stared blankly at the bowl. Bracing myself for the inevitable gag reflex.  
When nothing came I hesitantly started chewing.

_….Huh. The flavor wasn't that bad, actually. Tasted minty. Or was it lemony...?  
_

Mentally I shrugged as I grabbed another handful, this one disappearing from my hand as quickly as the first.  
I honestly couldn't tell the flavor of most things anymore after the Mako seared off so many of my taste buds. Something else I had Hojo to thank for.

Reeve watched on in bemusement. "... I take it you would also like it back, even though it was a dud?"

I simply grunted in acknowledgement.

With a chuckle and a shake of his head he pushed a button on his phone's receiver, the same one I recognized from my previous visits as the one he used to page his secretary.

"Rachel, let the research team know Mr. Strife is here to pick up his package. They can have it brought up to my office."

There was the sound of scribbling on paper before her hurried voice replied. "Yes sir. Right away."

With a soft smile he ended the connection and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable as we waited.

"She's a good one, isn't she?"

I raised my brow at the strange question before shrugging. I pushed the bowl back across to him as I answered. "She seems... nice."

Reeve snorted at my strained answer.

"That's it?" He shook his head. "You've interacted with her for almost whole year now, and 'nice' is all you can say?"

I shrugged and looked away, uncomfortable.

"...Cloud, we really have to do something about your social skills."

I frowned at his bemused response. Do something about them? Why? I honestly didn't have a problem with my "skills". Only others ever did.  
_  
….But wouldn't saying that only reaffirm Reeve's belief that I did, in fact, need 'help'?_

Just the thought made me fidget, unsure. Thankfully, I was saved from answering as there was a small knock on the door.

Obviously relieved for the distraction I looked to see who it was as Reeve called for them to come in.

My relief instantly vanished as the door opened though.  
I tensed as a brunette in familiar white breezed in with a smile, immediately heading past the chair I was in and around the desk to hand the Materia over to Reeve.  
Even after all these years, Just the sight of a Lab coat still set me on edge.

Unconsciously I shifted away from the side she was on, inadvertedly drawing her attention.  
Smile fading she looked over, curious, before her face shifted to surprise.

I tensed all the more as she seemed to recognize me.

…._Did she know of me because of my recent accomplishment's? Or the documents salvaged from Hojo, claiming of the sheer amount of Mako in my veins?_

As much as I trusted Reeve, a part of me still felt betrayed when he had told me of the data they had retrieved from Shinra's labs. _Hojo's_ data, to be exact.  
Just the thought sent sparks of doubt, of distrust, through my chest, even though I knew they had retrieved so much more information than just that, that had been helpful in so many advancements towards the greater good of Edge, and the very world itself.

_But still..._ The skin around my eyes tightened, a clear sigh of my distress to any apt enough to see it, as the woman smiled at me brightly.

"You must be Cloud! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've read so much about you in Professor Hojo's files, you're truly a walking miracle."

Her cheery voice was way too happy sounding for what she had just said. And her smile only seemed to get brighter at the end, which left me internally conflicted.

On one hand, I was extremely pissed that she had confirmed my earlier thoughts so flippantly, like she wasn't just confronting the guy who was _tortured for years_ under the mad man's reign, and calling him a miracle like he actually owed that sick bastard something for it.  
And on the other, I understood that she probably didn't mean it like that, but apparently was more socially inept than I if she couldn't put two and two together and figure out what the four meant.

I fidgeted.

Personal feelings aside, I could already hear Tifa's voice scolding me already, telling me to stop glaring and being rude, and just greet the lady back.  
That finally prompted me to do something.  
Though afterwards it was obvious that it clearly didn't go as planned.

I tried to give a small reassuring smile in return. I really did. But judging how her smile quickly faltered I could only guess that it came out more as a flinching grimace of disgust.  
And maybe something more, if her reaction was anything to go by.

With a clearly troubled frown she bowed with a rushed apology and quickly started for the door, her steps faltering slightly as she passed me before evening back out into the confident pace she had when she originally came in, wasting no time in shutting the door behind her with a resounding thud as she walked a little faster getting out.

I was already frowning as I watched her leave, then more so at the closed door.

_….Did I scare her or something?_

The sound of Reeve suddenly clearing his throat in the quiet office finally drew my focus away from the bland wooden door, my frown only deepening when I looked back to see the sympathy in his eyes.

"I apologize for her behavior Cloud. I'll personally see to it that she's reprimanded and placed on leave for her actions."

….Reprimand her? For her inept social skills?  
I really didn't see the point, especially since there was probably plenty more who had read the exact same file as she did, and wouldn't hesitate to speak up and sprout something similarly stupid in one go.

Not to mention ask for blood samples.

I grimaced and looked away. "...Don't bother. Another one will just take her place."

I had wanted to stay and talk a little more. To get his opinion on things. But...

Suddenly wanting to leave I stood on tense legs, the urge to ride Fenrir -_to breathe_\- pulsing all too strongly. I held my hand out silently for the Materia. Reeve handed it over smoothly, though he frowned at my words as I pocketed the strange orb.

"Are you sure? What she said was out of line, I can have her terminated for misconduct immediately after violating her contract like that."

A part of me knew he was just trying to to soothe the turmoil that was brought on by what she had said, but something in me snapped at his words. My clothes, no, _everything,_ burned.

_My condition was a simple clause in a contract now?  
_Something like that shouldn't have to be in a contract. They shouldn't even know about it in the first place.

Bitterness was swelling again, memories of Mako and needles surging once more in flashes and nausea. I gritted my teeth against the sensation, forcing myself to answer.

"...Yeah. I'm sure."

I didn't care that it was said a little to stiffly as I turned and left. Mind in a numbing haze as I ignored the words of goodbye from Reeve's assistant as I passed her desk and went for the elevator that was thankfully empty yet again.

By the time I got to the bottom floor and was straddling Fenrir once more I couldn't hold it in any longer.

The memory of smoke and fire was thick in my throat, burning my lungs. I couldn't think. I could only see the surrounding Edge dyed in flickering red.  
Thing is, I wasn't quite sure it was just a memory anymore. Everything around me was burning. The heat on my skin, the choking smoke... it all felt so _real_. The sickening thud of pleasure it caused as I turned Edge into a blur on Fenrir nearly sending me crashing to the ground as the waves of it came slamming down on me.  
In my mind, it was so _real_. Real, beyond a doubt.

Without a thought I raced through Midgar's ruins, hoping to outrun it all. To outrun myself. My memories. My... _desires_.

Except they weren't mine.  
They were Sephiroth's.  
The shadows of him that clinged to me and refused to let go.

Yet again, the phantoms of his memories were overlapping my own. Something that used to bother me only during my sleeping hours, and yet now, they were starting in my waking hours too.

It had started after I defeated him for the second time. I was overwhelmed with his presence in a dream. His very memories. So vivid, that I would smell the burning flesh and hear the screams of my town for hours even after waking.

The third time it happened I had woke screaming in the dead of night, waking Tifa and the kids.  
I barely brushed off their worries and managed to keep the truth to myself. The truth of my nightmare that night, that _I_ had ran Aerith through with the Masamune, and _enjoyed_ it.

No... No one could know.

But I soon realized I couldn't stay in 7th Heaven with Tifa and the kids any longer. Like I had promised. The very next day I had given them the poor excuse that I missed doing my deliveries, and went back into the habit of spending days away from them. From everyone. Especially at night.

I took to camping out in the wilds entirely after waking an entire Inn though. I had accidently released a low tiered Blizzard throughout the entire building during one of the memories, giving frostbite to many.  
No. Not memory. It was a nightmare.

Later, no one would blame me for heading for the familiar cliffside of Zack's grave. Desperate to escape it all.

* * *

I stared out at the barren landscape blankly, the wind blowing and pulling at me almost urgently as I watched the sun glint sharply off the Buster Sword, lost in memories a part of me wanted to forget.

A flick of unease furrowed across my brow. I wanted, no, _-needed-_ a distraction, a reason to just forget. If only for a couple hours.  
But I knew that wouldn't happen. It couldn't. I valued all my memories, good and bad, too much for that. A blessing and a curse, really. One I had to credit the mako-poisoning for.

Exhaling on a quiet huff of air I forced myself to blink, pulling myself from my thoughts with a stiff shake of my head. It was all to clear that I was getting lost in thought more often than not lately. Something I didn't have time for, honestly. Yet here I was.

Shifting back slightly from my position seated on Fenrir I reached into my pocket, pulling the start of so many of my problems out almost hesitantly before bringing it around in front of me. I stared down at the glowing Materia with a frown as it rested almost soothingly in my open palm. Again, I felt myself confused by the soothing feeling that seemed to come off of it. Calming my nerves... _Beckoning._

_….Why did it feel so familiar...?_

A trickle of sensation spurred my memory as I watched it pulse. Thrumming warmly as my eyes widened.

_Remnants._

I stared into the blue-green of the orb in slight shock, the thought of them rising unbidden.

This sensation... it mirrored the feelings I had felt long before meeting them in person that day, in their presence even, almost exactly. My being compelled to find them had to be because of this strange Materia. The strange sense of _closeness_ in their presence had nothing to do with them at all. Or my own feelings changing.

I felt relieved. They were still my enemy.

_Except..._ I felt like I was trying to deceive myself into believing that. A part of me, a big part, doubted still. They may have been tied together somehow, but that wasn't the only thing. I felt sure of it.

Which left the mystery of the Materia and the Remnants no closer to being solved. Just more questions on an already long list of them.

My hand closed around the orb, squeezing it as I closed my eyes with a small baring of teeth. I was getting frustrated all over again with this. Pushing the thoughts away for later I shoved it back into my pocket, reaching for my PHS next and pulling it out in one smooth motion as I flipped it open.  
The number was already clicked and dialing as I brought it to my ear.

He answered on the first ring.

"...'Burning down the kitchen'?" I questioned, knowing I had guessed right when he chuckled in response.

"So ya did hear my message then." Reno hummed in amusement. "Rude didn't think you'd get it."

Oh, I got it alright. It was vague to me, the way he did it, but... understandable.

"...Yeah." I frowned at the sounds of clinking glasses and chatter that came through in the background, but pushed aside my curiousity on the matter for the reason I called. "...Why were you fighting the Remnants? Were they after something?"

"Huh? Nah man! To get your body back yo!" He huffed in a very Reno fashion. "Rude and I were assigned to keep track of them if they ever came around Edge or the surrounding area, so when the Boss-man reported their movement nearby we went lookin' everywhere for 'em. Then we came across your bartender friend standin' in the road for some reason, and she told us they were after ya, and ya'll went to the outskirts." Another clatter in the background came through, along with some cheers. "Spent forever lookin' for you by the way, why'd ya have to make it so hard yo?"

"...Sorry. Should I leave a bread crumb trail next time?" I mused dryly, lips quirking slightly.

"Nah, its all good, we caught up with them in time to see you strung up like a fuckin' deer on the back of the middle ones-" "Kadaj's." I absently interceded, earning a dismissive snort. "-Yeah his, bike."

I paused after realizing what he said. Wait, stringed up?

_….Just how did they transport me to that camp of theirs?_ I thought a little wearily. Now I was tempted to ask. If I even ran into them again, that is.  
I dismissed the thought quickly as Reno continued on, paying no mind to my silence.

"We seriously thought you were dead yo!"

My brow raised slightly at that. _They thought I was dead, so they started a fight with the Remnants by themselves?_  
Reckless, but then again, that was just like Reno. And Rude always had his back, as stupid as his plans got.

"...So you wanted to rescue my body?"

"Hell yeah we did!" Reno muttered incredulously. "That bartender chick would've killed us if we hadn't, yo! She's crazy!"

….Tifa? Crazy?

A wheezing gasp slipped past my lips as I hunched over slightly, stomach muscles tensing as I was surprisingly finding myself having to suppress a laugh. I hadn't expected that at all.

"Yo, are you_ laughing_?" He sounded horrified now as there was a scuttling noise and a crash come through the receiver before his distant voice calling out. "_Shit_! Rude we gotta bounce! Grab that shit to go!" "..." "What do'ya mean 'why'?! They messed up the Chocobo yo! He's _laughing_! Miss big boobs is gonna kill us!"

I openly huffed a laugh this time at the resounding click as he hung up.

Reno could always get a smile or two out of me, though I had to admit, the laugh was a nice surprise this go around. With a shake of my head I pulled the phone back and closed it, sliding it back into my pocket seamlessly as I felt my usual calm come back and slip over the darker emotions that had been brewing, leaving me feeling like my usual self.

I was centered now. Like a warrior should be.

Staring out in silence I sighed, wondering why I had lost myself like that in Reeve's office.

The way that scientist lady smiled... it had been to much. It was like Hojo was back, sneering down at me from the end of a scalpel. Predictably, it all went down hill from there.  
Shaking the memory from my head yet again I closed my eyes to the light of the day, letting myself go blank as I got lost in the sounds around me.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but it didn't feel like long before I gave a resounding jerk as my phone suddenly ringed.

_Just when I was finally feeling relaxed..._ Feeling ruffled, laughable as that was, I pulled it out again. Just to frown at the caller I.D. on the lit up screen.

_Unknown Caller_

….Was it a customer?  
No... They'd call Tifa for deliveries, then she'd relay their messages to me.

So who then? No one else had my number. Only my friends, and... Ah. Of course. Rufus was probably having one of the other Turks call to check up on me after hearing I had returned. It made sense. Considering the only Turks programmed into my contacts was Reno, Rude, and Tseng.  
Even though the others would call from time to time on his behalf, Cissnei mostly, I never bothered to program theirs in.

_Maybe I should change that..._

Feeling a little reluctant to accept the call anyway I brought it up to my ear on the last ring, answering it.

"Strife."

I winced a little at my clipped greeting, but stubbornly ignored the image of Marlene's pout that it brought.

She was trying to teach me how to answer 'properly', but... I was always on edge when a call would come through from Rufus. Not that I'd tell him that, of course. The last thing I needed was to stroke his ego even more. As a Shinra, he already had plenty of that.  
Though lately we _had_ been getting along, strangely so. In that 'not so distant' way of his. Which only left me on guard even more. It was my experience that a Shinra wasn't usually nice unless they wanted something.__  
  
"Well hello to you too." The familiar voice teased. "Do you greet everyone like this?"

I tensed, eyes widening in recognition. It wasn't Rufus, or one of his Turks at all. No, if it was who I thought, it was far worse.

"...Kadaj."

I said it hesitantly, my brow furrowing._ Please let me be wrong. _Playing as a silent mantra as the seconds passed agonizingly slow.

"The one and only." He answered, amusement evident. "Surprised to hear from me so soon, Brother?"

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to exhale evenly.

It couldn't be, and yet... here he was. The fact he was calling me was astounding enough. But how did he get my number in the first place? Unease found its way to my heart once more. It was a disturbing thought. Making it one of many, lately. Opening my eyes I could hear the phone start to creak slightly in distress as I glanced around, looking for familiar flashes of silver and black among the landscape.

"...You could say that." Not seeing any sign of them around however, I frowned. "...How did you get my number?"

With his chuckle the image of him casually leaning back against his motorcycle flashing through my mind. So real, I recoiled from the surreal feeling it brought, as that same prickling sensation trickled through me once more. More disturbing, however, was the strange Materia in my pocket beginning to warm in something akin to activating.

"I decided it would be best to get it from you last time we saw you." He continued smoothly. Unaware of my sudden alarm. "You know, just in case."

_Just in case what? He wanted to harass me? _I clenched my teeth, sparing my pocket a glance where the Materia was pressed heatedly against my skin. Not liking this new situation at all.  
It was starting to feel dangerously hot. _Burning, _even through my clothes_. _I was tempted to just throw it as far away from me as possible, but with effort managed to ignore the desire as best as I could to focus on the problem at hand. I certainly didn't want to spend hours out here looking for it afterwards.

"...You took my phone number while I was unconscious." I said instead, more of a statement to distract myself than anything.

There was nothing I could do about him having it now, not unless I smashed his phone with my boot. Which was highly tempting, actually. If he was in person I definitely would've.

"Of course." He huffed dismissively. "I doubted you would have given it had I asked."

Well, we agreed on something at least. I wouldn't have given it. Though I was starting to get a headache from it all.  
_First Tifa, then that lady scientist, and now this?_ Odin, this day was officially one of the worst.  
I wanted nothing more than to hang up on him then and there. I wasn't sure how well that would work however. He definitely seemed the type to keep calling if I tried to ignore him. And turning off my phone wasn't an option. If I wasn't waiting for Reeve to call me back with my results, maybe, but... No, Ignoring Kadaj wouldn't do. Unfortunately.

I rubbed at my brow with my other hand, hoping to ease some of the tension. A faint ringing starting to build. "So... you saw my phone laying innocently there on the ground beside me, and decided you didn't want to waste such a perfect opportunity?"

There was a pause in seeming surprise on his part before he hmm'd in amusement. A smile obvious in his voice. "My, and here I thought you didn't pay any attention to us. I'm flattered, really."

"..."

I didn't even bother to give that a response. If I hadn't stormed out on Tifa, if she hadn't said those things... I would've been calling her. She was my rock, in a way. Whenever things felt down. And boy, did they ever. This entire day was just my luck, really. Just one thing after another. My finger literally twitched with the urge to hang up. But again, I had to remind myself that I couldn't. I couldn't call her like everything was okay between us. Just like... I couldn't hang up on Kadaj. Not yet.

With a sigh I leaned back on Fenrir in reluctant defeat. I was being forced to indulge him. Yet again. I stared up at the sky morosely.

"...Why are you even calling me Kadaj." I say quietly, wanting to get it over with. "We're not exactly on friendly terms."

His sharp laugh in response surprised me. The edge of bitterness ill-hidden. "Please, and that's my fault? You're the one who turned Mother away, Brother. You don't get to blame me for your distance."

Again, there it was. The same prickling sensation, rippling lightly in time with _Mother_. Frowning I tried to ignore it, the sense of foreboding it sent reminding me of how strange I felt after my nightmare with Aerith earlier.

"...You attacked me." I reminded him. Remembering all the times we had met and fought before this. "Repeatedly."

"For Mother's sake, yes." He responded breezily. Clearly dismissing the blame entirely.

I sighed. Of course they'd use "Mother" as an excuse for it all. I would say unbelievable, but... yeah. Should've seen that coming.

"Last chance. Why are you contacting me."

There was silence as he seemed to think about what to say. Whether to tell the truth, with the threat of me hanging up on him finally being taken seriously.  
After several moments of silence I was just getting ready to do exactly that when he finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

"...I'm bored."

I nearly slid off Fenrir at his petulant response.

"You're..." I strained, uncertain I had heard right.

"-Bored." He finished smoothly. Like he didn't just say the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard.

_Kadaj was_ _bored?_ I pulled back the phone to stare at it in disbelief. _Was he joking? _I honestly couldn't tell. Slowly I put it back to my ear.

"...What exactly are you expecting me to do about it?" I asked wearly, certain I wouldn't like the answer.

"Hmm, good question." He mused before giving a light chuckle. "Come now Brother, surely you can entertain me for a few minutes until the others get back."

Got back? From doing what? Did I even want to know? I hesitated. Actually... I could use this to my advantage. I _did_ still have a semi-active, yet supposedly dud, Materia in my pocket that needed explaining. Especially since Reeve couldn't get the thing to activate, but it triggered randomly earlier. So, the question remained... Why?

Reluctantly I sighed. "Fine. Tell me about the Materia then."

There was a moment of silence.

"...I don't think you know what entertaining is. I'm supposed to feel entertained." He pointed out in bemusement.

_Then all the better to make him hang up with, wasn't it?_ My jaw clenched.

"It's a dud. What did you hope to accomplish by it all."

There was what I took to be stunned silence for several moments at my remark before he outright laughed, making me frown.

"What are you talking about Brother? We didn't give you a dud."

"Yes, you did. Reeve already tried to activate it. It didn't work."

He snorted. "That tree hugger friend of yours that runs the WRO? Well, that's no surprise, really."

I breathed, trying to stay calm at the blatant insult towards Reeve. I was trying to dig for information, but that was going to far. The urge to speak up and say something to defend Reeve was pressing against my throat. I had already opened my mouth to say something when I finally took in what he said.

_….What did he mean by that? Was there a reason Reeve was unable to activate it?_

I reluctantly forced myself to hold back. The part of me wanting to know if Reeve had been right about the special trigger, the fear that it had something to do with me, winning out.

"...What do you mean." I say quietly. The question there.

"Hmm?" I could practically hear the grin slowly forming on his face.

"Well, I'd rather not say over the phone. Listening ears and all." Was his flippant response. "But, I suppose if you really want to know, I could share something with you. Given you're willing to listen."

I closed my eyes as the urge to _know_ pulsed in time with my heartbeat. So that's how it was going to be. I knew what he was playing at. The question was, was it worth it to play along?  
A few more moments of silence reigned before I made up my mind. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

"...Where?"

"Kalm." He sounded pleased with himself. "Don't be late, Brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little perspective from Tifa this time. ;P

Tifa was in a bad mood, her customers decided. If the way she morosely wiped the same counter repeatedly was any indication.

She was ignoring everyone outside the usual politeness while she made drinks, leaving most of the work to her energetic helper that bounced around the room taking orders and delivering them with an eager grin.

Many sent them both looks. Though for different reasons. The regulars at Seventh Heaven knew of the long-legged ninja easily enough, having seen her as a constant these last few days, so they ignored her strange ways for the most part. Busying themselves with sending concerned looks the bars way instead towards the gloomier than usual owner.

Her face was pinched in troubled thought as she frowned at a particular blemish on the wood that Yuffie had left earlier with a fire Materia. Like it held all the secrets of the world but wouldn't relinquish a single one. They knew she wasn't frowning at the scorch mark, however. Something far worse was bothering her. The question was what. Many assumed it had something to do with the quiet blond who usually hung around. Having disappeared a couple days ago, no one had seen him since. Though there was rumors that he had returned that morning, only to storm out and leave once more.

Naturally, the regulars were skeptical to believe it at first, given the source being a rather drunk man who'd taken to sleeping in the alley at the time. But the owner's mood was beginning to make them question the truth of it. Did the young lovebirds have a fight? They felt bad for her and the kids if so, silently wondering when the blond would return to fix whatever mess he'd caused. They felt the lady deserved better, for sure. Though no one had the courage to go to her and speak up on the matter. The tense energy coming off her in waves keeping them firmly cowered.

Tifa sighed again for the fifth time that hour, scrubbing a little harder.

She knew her customers were staring, concerned even, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to offer any kind of reassurance for them. She just silently hoped she wasn't scaring off any of the new ones. Her dedicated cleaning sessions could get to even the strongest of wills, cracking them down until they quietly left as to not incur her wrath next.

A silly sentiment, really. She wouldn't _actually_ take her emotions out on anyone. She paused, guilt pressing in as the look on Cloud's face flashed. Well... physically, anyway.

Giving up with another heavy sigh she resigned herself to just ordering another counter top, grabbing the soap bucket and rag and briskly walking over to the large sink, dropping them in a little roughly. Staring she watched as the water sloshed around, going over the edge to rest in the drain. Shaking slightly she bracing her hands on either side of the sink, ignoring the way Yuffie bounced around the end of the bar to head through the kitchen doors with a cheerful "I'll be back! Don't kill anyone while I'm gone!".

Squeezing the edges her knuckles turned white. This really wasn't her day.

Why had she said those things? Letting her anger get the best of her, she didn't even stop to consider Cloud's feelings, much less give him time to properly explain anything.  
And there _was_ an explanation. There had to be. Why else would he have been gone for so long, without even returning a single phone call? Message, even?

Looking back now she took notice to how scuffed his clothes were, the small tear over his chest. Something definitely happened. She could only hope that "something" wasn't as bad as it looked. Goddess knew he hadn't been answering any of her calls after he tore out of here. Not even Yuffie's, as she slyly tried to use hers next. The guilt, at least, drove her to contacting the others shortly after he left and telling them what happened, asking desperately to let her know the second one of them got a hold of him.

They had all agreed easily enough, though something about Reeve's voice had thrown her off. The concern was there, as was the sincere agreement to call immediately. But there was something else. Something distant in his voice, hesitant.  
If she didn't know any better, it had sounded almost as guilty as hers. Though the why of it was lost to her. What could he possibly have to be guilty about? It was strange, baffling, to say the least.

And outright suspicious.

Now she was starting to think Reeve was hiding something from her too, as the red-headed Turk and his partner was, which definitely wasn't good for her mental and emotional health right now. Like she didn't already have enough to deal with trying to track down one enigmatic blond while taking care of the kids, fate just had to throw another secretive friend her way.

Pulling her hand from the counter she reached towards her pocket, touching the outline of her phone lightly where it rested. The thought to call Cloud again pushed, sending butterflies to her stomach.

Ever since he disappeared those first couple of days, the strangest feeling of something bad coming would surge, but today especially it just kept getting worse. The feeling had quieted when she'd seen him that morning, but it flared to life once more after he left once again.

She was never one to dismiss her feelings, but a part of her wondered if it was actually because of Cloud, or simply her own nerves getting in the way. She certainly couldn't deny what the mere thought of him did to her emotional state, it wouldn't be so far fetched to think she was overreacting because of it. Even so... what if she was wrong? Aerith would send urgent feelings like that to her in the past when she'd be trying to warn her of something, so what if she was doing it again? What if he was hurt? Or doing something reckless again because of her?

The feeling that thought alone brought hurt, tore through her chest with the same efficiency that the feared Silver General's blade did to Cloud all those years ago.

The sound of wood cracking under her remaining hand on the counter forced her to exhale the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, heart beating just a little bit faster.

What was she doing? This wasn't like her. None of it was. During these last couple months since the Remnants returned it was like old memories were pressing to the forefront again, after all these years, heightening her emotions almost painfully. It left her on edge, ready to snap. Whispering feelings of betrayal and hurt so keenly it was almost impossible to ignore.

In fact, Cloud had already experienced the backlash first hand.

It was this realization that left the guilt soaking in even more. She had hurt Cloud. Letting something so unlike her control her actions. She needed, no, _wanted_, to apologize. Now, more than ever. But... he wasn't answering her calls. How was she to do that? That didn't stop the surge of determination, however. To kept trying. She wouldn't let that stop her, as soon as Yuffie come back from her lunch break she'd call again.

Goddess be willing he'd pick up the damn phone then.

With another sigh she turned around, forcing herself to smile as she focused on the new customers coming through the door. Letting the atmosphere of the lively bar distract her for now as she waited.

With routine firmly established, thoughts of calling were pushed aside for later as the bar got busier. Then even more. Yuffie's return doing little to make a dent in the new rowdy crowd. Groping drunks being thrown out left and right by them both. The day slowly faded to night as drinks were served. Tifa paying it little mind as she hurried around, trying to manage the new customers as well as she could before closing time. Firmly telling herself to call Cloud as soon as she was done.

Thinking that everything would be alright for a few hours longer, Tifa had no idea what was happening miles away.  
Something she'd deeply come to regret later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand back to Cloud! :3

The whole time driving to Kalm I was filled with trepidation. Going the familiar path almost in a daze as emotions overwhelmed me.  
I was racked with uncertainty, as the thought of what the others would think the moment they knew what I was doing slithered across my mind. The small frown that even Vincent would surely give. The disappointment...

_Would they finally abandon me?_ The fear pulsed thickly in my chest, leaving me to tighten my grip on Fenrirs' handles.

I was tempted to turn around. More than once. Even call Reno for backup.  
But to come this far, the strange Materia's warmth a constant presence in my pocket... It was almost like it was goading me on, its questions begging to be answered. I _needed_ to know. Whether the Remnants told me the truth willingly, or I had to resort to force against them, I would get to the bottom of it. I would finally put these feelings behind me. The feelings of doubt, of slipping down that same edge I fell down so long ago. Of a _number._

The memory flashed, leaving pain in its wake.

No. I wouldn't allow that. I _couldn't._  
  
So I kept going. The ride strangely silent within my own mind as I blocked everything out.  
It wasn't good to dwell on things, Tifa had told me that. But sometimes, it was a lot harder to do than she realized.  
I wasn't like her. I never could be. I dealt with things differently. My time after Hojo had proven that. In time, it was something I had to do on my own.

I flew as fast as Fenrir would carry me. The world blurring past as wind whipped almost painfully against my exposed skin. Though I payed it no mind, letting the vibrant colors of the landscape go gray in my peripheral as night fell. Shadows chasing the light as the bays of hunting monsters could be heard all around me. I pressed on. My altered vision unaffected by the encroaching dark.

By the time Kalm came into view, the heated breeze of the day had cooled considerably. Moisture pressing in pleasantly from the coming storm I could hear rumbling in the distance. Though it didn't stay distant for long.

I frowned as I approached the city limits, slowing Fenrir as a drop of rain hit my arm, thunder clapping a little louder overhead.

The approaching storm wasn't a big concern, I had to camp out in them before, I was however a little put off by the idea of getting drenched while driving the streets looking for the Remnants. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind at the time, but Kalm had grown considerably, and he hadn't said anything about where in Kalm they were.

I ignored the few curious looks sent my way as I pulled over by a restaurant I had visited frequently during some of my past deliveries, Fenrir idling to a stop. Brows furrowing self consciously as I propped myself up with a leg and leaned back to look around.

My eyes still set many on edge, even here. A reminder everyone wanted to forget, it would seem. so I left my goggles on. Focusing only on finding the Remnants.

My frown only got deeper though when I didn't catch sight of their unique motorcycles on the surrounding streets. Tilting my head slightly I focused on my hearing, easily picking up the chatter and whispers past Fenrirs' engine from people as they walked or hurried off laughing down the streets. Surely someone would be talking about them. A Remnant wasn't something easily ignored.

….Nothing. Most of the talk was about the coming storm, and little else of importance. I glanced around once more, though just as much in vain.

"..."

_….Where were they?_

At this rate, it would take awhile. If what Kadaj had said was even true. I certainly wouldn't put it past him to lie. They probably weren't even here. Leading me away so they could attack Edge again.

The thought however didn't comfort me, nor did it ring of truth. On the edge of my perception, it was almost like I could feel them, the certainty of their presence close by. Though the how or why of it I didn't really want to think about.  
A part of me just knew, they were here, just as Kadaj said. Though where exactly was still lost to me. Something I was grateful for, within this strange and growing awareness I found myself developing. It left the reassurance that, maybe, we weren't as deeply connected as I was starting to fear after all.

Absently I reached for the pocket that held my phone as the occasional drop started coming down more frequently.  
I still had the phone number Kadaj used earlier in my recent calls list, as much as I loathed the path my thoughts were currently taking me.

_If I wanted to, I could just..._

Hesitantly I pulled it out. Several late night people hurrying by to escape the drizzling rain as I stared at the lit up screen. To say contacting Kadaj _willingly_ was weird was an understatement. He may have called me first, but that was different. I knew it. And I knew even my friends would see it that way too. My hand tightened minutely, glove creaking slightly.

…._How could I justify contacting them so familiarly?_

I couldn't. If I called... if the others found out anything about today... Well, it wouldn't matter, would it? There was no going back from any of this. I had already gone too far.

_But... I needed to find them... what choice did I have? _A laughing couple ran by as I continued to stare.

"..."

I sighed as I reluctantly settled for messaging. Even with the feeling like I was struggling with myself every step of the way as I typed. After clicking send however the wrongness of it swelled drastically in my chest. I wanted to leave, now, more than ever.

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to lose my nerve completely, as he quickly replied.

_Texting Brother? I'm surprised. _

A few seconds after that, another message dinged into my inbox as my brow furrowed.  
I hadn't expected an actual reply, honestly. A small part of me had secretly hoped I wouldn't hear from him at all. I winced at my own thoughts before reading the new text.

_Come to the Inn. I'll meet you there._

...The Inn? Not some creepy abandoned building? My thumb hovered over the letters on the screen as I hesitated to respond.

That was... confusing, to say the least. To feel comfortable enough to brazenly come into town was one thing, but to the busy Inn of all places, without fear of repercussions...?

Did the Turks still not have someone trailing them after they left the Forgotten Capital?

I didn't like that thought, but…. Maybe. it would certainly explain it. But if that was truly the case, their absence would work to my advantage as well. I didn't want the others knowing about all of this until I was ready, so it would thankfully buy me valuable time in that department.

Though the question still remained, how did they even get here without the others noticing? Even the locals weren't talking about them, which I found hard to believe. It was hard pressed finding someone who_ didn't_ know about the Remnants after they attacked Edge. Their looks were pretty unique to only a handful of individuals. All of which was seen as bad news. News, that would've spread like wildfire. In fact we had counted on it.

Something wasn't right.

I typed out a quick reply before pocketing my phone and starting their way. The sound of Fenrirs' sudden rumbling as it accelerated easing some of my nerves.

No matter.

I had decided. After leaving Kalm I would call up the others, and explain it all to them. I was reluctant, afraid, really. Of what they would say. Tifa's words still fresh in my memory. But not all of them would rush to a conclusion before I was done, they would give me a chance. One way or another, answers would be found today. And a decision made.

It only took a few minutes to get to the desired street. My deliveries having taken me down the path many times.  
Though it didn't prepare me for what I saw.

Blinking a small sound of surprise escaped me. The Inn was in sight, and so, was the very distinguishable bikes I had been looking for earlier. All three of them. But that wasn't what caught my eye. Kadaj was there, as promised. Alone. Leaning idly against his own motorcycle in the rain, arms crossed lightly as he stared up at the darkened sky in thought. The rain forming trails down his face as the occasional flash lit up the sky.

I found myself frowning at the sight. For more than one reason. One of which I stubbornly clamped down on and ignored.  
I didn't know what to think about him being by himself, the other two nowhere in sight as I pulled up, but it was unusual. It left me feeling even more weary of a trap as I let Fenrir go idle, stopping a short distance from him.

I watched as he blinked, lowering his gaze to look my way curiously. The feeling of something more staring back in the glow of his eyes, an _awareness_, that I was so used to seeing in his expression returning as I stayed seated.

It was the part I hated most, facing them. The look in their eyes... It always reminded me of Sephiroth's. Like he was staring out of them as well, from deep within. A strange light, a darkening shift behind their usual colors... It dragged me in. A pulse, a beat. Something I'm not even aware of at first, but notice with a chill down my spine later. The knowledge of what it was calling to me in certainty.

_Reunion._

My eyes narrowed as I straightened, crossed my arms like it offered some kind of protection from the feeling. From the knowledge of it. But it was simply a distraction. Something to focus on, besides how deep his eyes were. The call to fall into their depths.

He watched as I did so, raising a brow at my tense posture and still idle Fenrir with an assessing gaze. I knew he was asking why I hadn't shut Fenrir off. Just like I knew he was pleased that I had came alone. I could feel it. The strange certainty whispering in the back of my mind.

I tensed even more, a spark of irritation at myself surging.  
_  
Focus._ This wasn't the time to get absorbed in what I was feeling again. I had to pay attention to my surroundings this time. Stop them from taking advantage of my distraction to spring a trap. If that was indeed what they were planning, they were in for a rough surprise.

Kadaj shifted his gaze to pointedly look at Fenrir this time, glancing back up at me under lashes. With a frown I hesitated.

Something about him seemed different, the way he waited, almost as if for me to make the first move. No, almost like he expected it. Like a test. What game was he playing at now?

_….Would it even be worth it to play along again?_

I didn't think so, but reluctantly, I shut it off.

If the way his eyes shifted in amused approval was any indication, reminiscent of the very man his image was made of, I had passed whatever little game he was playing at. Which only set me on edge even more. Stubbornly I stayed seated.  
I had planned on getting off Fenrir, but the sight of him poise and waiting with that look in his eyes made me reconsider. I leaned back instead, ignoring the rain as it picked up to a steady fall around us.

The wet clothes and discomfort was the least of my concerns now. I'd had worse.

"...Kadaj."My quiet greeting carried easily across the short distance, noticeably edged in the weariness I was feeling from the entire situation.

Naturally, Kadaj picked up on it, if the small smirk flitting across his lips in slight challenge was any indication.

He raised his brow smoothly. "What, no hug, Brother?"

At his light remark my eyes narrowed in response, hands clenching tightly. He simply laughed. "Relax! I'm just teasing you."

_….Distracting me, more like..._

I huffed low. "I'm not in the mood for games."

I knew he could hear me just as well over the rumbling thunder and light rain as I reached for my pocket, pulling the Materia out. It pulsed warmly, even a little bit brighter, at my touch. Almost calling me now. Reluctantly I peeled my gaze away from it, focusing back on him. The Materia's glow as easily defined in the darkness as our eyes.

"If you meant what you said before, then tell me about it. Stop wasting my time."

I refused to look away as his hair shifted, cascading in front of his face a little as he tilted his head disdainfully in response. A small frown forming. "Hmm. Not one for idle talk, are you?"

_Not with you_. Was left unsaid as I frowned back. Conveying it without words. I was here on business as far as I was concerned, nothing more. I didn't see a point in delaying this further. Especially when I wanted nothing more than to leave the longer the unease built within me. Not to mention the Turks could start tailing the Remnants again at any moment. I didn't have time to play word games with any of them.

With a sigh Kadaj looked up to the sky as a clap of thunder rumbled loudly overhead. His sudden disappointment clear.

"Hmph. Fine." Without pause he straightened, gesturing to the Inn with a nod of his head. "Shall we, then? I'd prefer we did this elsewhere. Prying ears, and all."

_….And into a trap?_ I didn't want to move an inch, thank you. My back was rigid, senses alert. Prepared, even. If only a little.

"No."

A part of me really hated how he raised his brow in response, like my continued resistance on the matter was ridiculous. Cute, even, before he turned away with a haughty wave, starting for the doors. "Suit yourself then, Brother. I'll be in room twelve if you change your mind."

"..."

_….What?_

I simply watched for a moment as he made his way across the sidewalk.

To say I was confused by his sudden dismissal of me was an understatement. Floored, would be more like it, Yuffie's weird vocabulary rubbing off more than I thought possible in that very moment, but I couldn't help it. Just what was going on? He seemed determined to stretch our little "meeting" out as far as possible. Sliding around the topic expertly, though also rather obviously, thanks to all my time with Vincent.

_Speaking of..._ If he was here, he'd probably definitely be warning me about a trap. Not that I wasn't prepared for one already, but still. I really didn't like the other two being out of sight. Especially with how strange this entire situation already was.

I sighed internally. Regretting my decision already about not bringing some backup. Turk backup, preferably. Reno would've been golden right now. Probably even gotten to the bottom of this whole weird behavior crap already. And definitely given Kadaj enough snark for the both of them to keep the conversation on hand.

But there wasn't anything I could do about that now. I could only trust my instincts. And those were feeling pretty all over the place lately, unfortunately.

Just watching Kadaj walk away was bringing that strange sensation back full force. The familiar urge whispering in the back of my mind, pushing me to follow. Though it confirmed something for me, at least. Reminded me, really. Of my original assessment back on that fated cliffside not so long ago.

They were still Remnants. I couldn't forget that. But... I also couldn't ignore it. That something was truly different this time around. And not just with me. _They_ were different. Or at least, acting it. Though the how of it all, and for what purpose, I wasn't sure. Just more answers needed on an already long list of them. And the only one promising answers was currently walking away.

My hand tightened around the Materia. The rain starting to pick up.

_Follow or leave. He was giving me an ultimatum, wasn't he?_

"...Fine."

Barely a breath, reluctant, but I knew he heard. A knowing look was sent over his shoulder my way for barely a moment, a smile, before he brushed through the front entrance without another glance.

Reluctantly giving in to the tugging pull calling for me, I dismounted Fenrir, making my stiff posture relax enough to follow him in willingly as I made my way for the door after him. I refused to let go of the Materia for even a minute to place it back in my pocket however, as my hand clenched around it almost painfully. Not trusting anything at the moment. It's warm touch burning slightly with the pressure I was exerting on it.

Though it did little to distract me once I finally got past the front doors. Immediately heat of a different kind crowded against me, making my grip tighten all the more at the sensation.

The foyer was almost uncomfortably warm compared to the cool air and rain of the storm outside, the bustling people crowding it filling it with their body heat. They paid it little mind, seemingly unaware of how unbearable it actually was as they laughed and chatted each other up to pass the time. Unaware, that they were the cause.

I shifted, already feeling closed in with so many bodies around me. If a fight did break out, there was no way to avoid casualties here. I silently cursed. Maybe that's exactly why he wanted to come inside in the first place. To let me see how many innocents were around, stilling my hand rather effectively against going all out if they sprung a trap. And if it was true...

...I hated it. Playing into his hands like that. It reminded me of Sephiroth all the more. Reminded me of who exactly I was dealing with, even if my feelings over the Remnants were doubting themselves.  
Their origins would never change. Even if by some wishful hope _they_ did. Instinctively, they would always play the surroundings to their advantage.

Stilling myself with a small frown I pressed forward, following Kadaj as he slid as effortlessly through the crowd as I did, avoiding the guests with an ease that came naturally to the enhanced. A sense of awareness developed through battle and training tuning their reflexes to inhuman levels.

It was strange, a part of me had to admit. Seeing him among a crowd that wasn't running screaming, simply laughing. Moving without hurry around him. For more than one reason.

_….Why weren't they reacting to his presence?_

It was one thing to step around and avoid them physically, but the eyes weren't so easily deterred when something -or someone, in this case- of interest was nearby. I knew that from experience, so why wasn't anyone even _looking _at Kadaj? And by proxy, me even? I knew for a fact there were fans of mine living in Kalm, just as well as Edge. Yet not a single soul stirred, acknowledgment absent.

Its like they weren't even aware of him, just like the people outside.  
And now me, as well.

It made me weary all the more. The thought that something was wrong itching in the back of my mind again.

A part of me wanted to ask him why, as he looked back at me again with a look of amused indifference. But seeing the owners suddenly turn towards me and smile I hesitated. They were making their way towards us now. Me, in particular, judging by their angle.

….Was I wrong? I still felt on edge, but still... they didn't seem to be ignoring us like at first. Maybe I was looking into this more than I should be. Finding a reason, where there was none. With a quiet sigh I focused on the approaching couple as Kadaj and I made towards the stairs. I suspected they were coming with the usual greeting, and prepared myself reluctantly for that. I wasn't social in the least, even now. Which always made me uncomfortable when others came up to me during my deliveries. Not that it ever stopped them.

My eyes widened however, when they walked right past me to talk to another group instead.

Heading intuition now, I watched closely as we neared the stairs, passing another group of people on the way up. Again, we were completely ignored. Not even a glance in acknowledgement. Frowning I glanced back at the group, my suspicions confirmed.  
They acted like we didn't exist. All of them did. And that was _not_ something I was used to nowadays. It wasn't normal, at all.

_Were the Remnants using Materia to get this effect? Or something else?_ It was strange, how I couldn't even sense what they were using. Hesitantly I decided to ask. The sense of foreboding and unease pushing me on. I paused on the stairs.

"These people... Why are they ignoring us?"

"Hmm?" Kadaj stopped to glance back towards me, only to huff smartly and start forward again at the expression on my face. "It's just a simple Confuse Brother, no need to glare. It'll fade once we leave."

_Confuse? That was… simple. Too simple, surely. Why did I feel it was something more? _

Tense I followed him the rest of the way up the stairs, choosing to stubbornly ignore the people around us as they did us. It was like we were ghosts to them. Like we didn't even exist. It left me feeling uncomfortable, for some reason. Tickling at a fuzzy memory I couldn't quite recall.

I followed a few steps behind Kadaj as he lead me all the way to the end of the hall, stopping for only a brief moment in front of one of the nondescript doors before he breezed right in, leaving it open for me to follow. I hesitated at the open doorway. A part of me screaming at the rest of me to reconsider this reckless plan before it was to late. But I already knew it was. I came to far, I couldn't stop now.

With a reluctant sigh my hand instinctively went to First Tsuragi's handle, caution being the better of valor, before following Kadaj in. I couldn't fathom why they'd wait so long to ambush me, but if they did I wasn't taking any chances.

Immediately my eyes took in the generic room, taking note of the lack of potential escape routes, before focusing entirely on it's occupants.

I was dimly relieved to finally have the other two Remnants in sight. Though not in the way I had expected. Yazoo was by the lone window opened to the outside storm, Kadaj standing with him, halting their hushed conversation to watch me. Loz stretched out on an armchair a short distance from them, munching on something he had removed from the bowl on the low table in front of him. Some sort of cracker and nut mix, from the look of it. Not posed to strike at all.

Literally nothing else stood out in the bland room. They didn't even have their weapons drawn. It was... Disappointing? Unusual? It all was really. It shouldn't really have come as a surprise to not see them ready to attack, but... it still did. As different as they seemed, I still expected them to try something. Instinct, leaving me to doubt. So why weren't they? Again, it was a rather confusing sight. I couldn't help but frown, brows furrowing.

Seeing the look on my face Kadaj smirked. "Expecting something, Brother?"

At his remark Loz grinned. Yazoo meeting my gaze in turn with a knowing smile in place, hair shifting ever so slightly in the breeze as he tilted his head.

Still tense I lowered my hand from Tsuragi reluctantly, crossing my arms instead as a sent a look to Kadaj.

"...Maybe." I shifted in place slightly as Loz stood up suddenly from his chair with a deep laugh.

"See? Brother was wanting a fight. I win the bet Yazoo."

"Looking for one is different from expecting one, brother." Was Yazoo's soft response. Earning a look from me in the process.

They had bet on my response? That was... unexpected. Again. Yet strangely fitting. It had all started with a bet, after all. Didn't mean I had to like it though. The fact they were apparently talking about me so casually with each other outside of our little meets left me weary as to why. I mean...

Had they…. always done that?

It was an unsettling thought, but... I couldn't say for sure. Last time talking to me hadn't been their priority. At least not with anything other than their weapons of choice. Words outside of demanding for mother seemed outside their interests at the time.

Refocusing myself I flicked my gaze to Loz, refusing to think about that too much when he was currently making his way towards me.

_No..._ I frowned. Not me. The door. He was going to shut it. Again, that same strange _knowing_ I would get around them was making itself known. Letting me _feel_ things, I normally wouldn't have. Connecting us, even as I despised it. They were serious about the prying ears, for some reason. Which was strange. Secrecy and Remnants didn't go hand in hand, their last visit attested to that much.

But even getting his intent as I did, I barely kept myself from flinching back when he brushed my shoulder in passing. As it is I was already tense, my muscles tightening all the more to the point I was afraid they would start to lock.

I listened intently for the slightest of movements behind me as my eyes narrowed. Refusing to turn my back on the other two as I heard Loz shut the door behind me with a dismissive huff at Yazoo's words, before walking past again. Heading back towards the chair.

I let out the breath I had been holding slowly. Easily recognizing the signs of battle-readiness.

_Don't be tense. _I told myself in silent warning. _You wont move quick enough that way._

I glanced towards Loz as he lounged himself into the armchair once more, forcing myself to relax slightly. Uncoiling my muscles a little. I needed to focus on the task at hand, not the "what if"s. I couldn't get distracted from getting answers. The sooner I got them, the sooner I could leave.

"Enough." My grip tightened around the Materia still in hand. Not wanting to let go of it for some reason, even though I didn't like how hot it felt in that very moment. Warmer, than it had been. Even outside of the Inn. It was getting hot enough to make me wince, but I held my expressions in check as I held it up into view. "What is it?"

I tried to ignore how much brighter it seemed to glow now that I was in their combined presence. Not wanting to think on that alarming development until I got a straight answer from them. But unfortunately they noticed as well.

Much to my surprise, Yazoo's eyes actually widened. Not enough for just anyone to notice, but I caught it all the same. The slight fraction of movement, right before he shared a look with Loz. A flicker of emotion I hadn't expected from the usually stoic member of the group.

I frowned just as Kadaj smiled softly, actually _smiled_, like an awe-filled kid and took a step forward. Alarmed I took one back, realizing a step to late the door was shut as I stopped the same time Kadaj did. Maintaining our distance. Like prey who had just caught the attentions of a passing predator, but hoped otherwise. To say I was tense now was an understatement. _Why was he smiling like that?_ I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"...Well?" I directed towards Kadaj. My voice low, but carrying an edge all the same.

"What is it...?" His smile lost its childlike softness as he finally locked eyes with me, tearing his gaze from the orb I held. A cold sharpness entering it instead. "Why, it's a gift from Mother, of course. Couldn't you tell?"

Shiva's ice went down my spine.

"...What?"

His head tilted, the same strange sensation, of awareness, seemed to stir in his eyes at my quiet confusion. Stretching, shifting into the back of my mind like a whisper. My hand tightened around the Materia. The burning pain stopping my muscles from heading the call and relaxing.

"What do you mean by that? Stop playing games with me."

Instinctively I took a step back again as my arm holding the Materia lowered, placing myself closer to the door than I would've liked as my other hand raised for Tsuragi's handle once more.  
I felt cornered. Something that I felt definitely wouldn't do in the current situation, but ignored it as I focused intently on the three of them. On every move.

_Mother..._ that wasn't a word I wanted to hear. Ever.

"Relax Brother, it's harmless. It won't activate fully by itself, unfortunately." With an almost disappointed sigh Kadaj turned slightly, sharing a look with Yazoo as he did so. "Not without it's brother's, anyway. We'd need the other three."

"We've been looking." Yazoo picked up softly in turn, turning to meet my gaze. "Though its difficult to do so. She didn't leave any clue's for us."

I couldn't have squeezed First Tsuragi's handle any harder at that point. Leather already creaking from the pressure.

"...What are you talking about?"

_What do you mean by Mother_ left unsaid, but not unheard.

"...Didn't you already know, Brother?" Yazoo asked into the silence, tilting his head. "You had to have felt the way it called to you. It calls to all of us. Her children."

My voice came out stiffer than usual. Denial. Though I stubbornly ignored it. "I haven't."

I held myself still this time as Kadaj stepped forward again, a look of amused contempt sliding onto his face. "Don't shut us out now, Brother. You wanted to know the truth, didn't you? Isn't that why you came? For answers?""

I hated how his voice was soft yet reprimanding at once, like under the surface of that amusement was a baring of teeth.  
No, there_ was_ a baring of teeth. I could feel it. He held a flash of irritation at my denial, yet still he persisted. Like he _wanted_ me to listen. My hand tightened convulsively around the Materia in question. Still unwilling to let it go.

"You're not." I added. "Telling the truth." I shifted, weary as foreboding built. "You want me to believe Jenova made this? That it responded to me, and not Reeve, because of her genes? I don't-"

"You already do." Yazoo interrupted softly, glancing at me knowingly as I flinched back. Barely perceptible, but it was there. he smiled. "Why else would you come? Even you can feel it. The truth in our words."

_No_. No matter what he said, I didn't believe him. _Couldn't_. It wasn't true.

_….Wasn't it?_ I hesitated. _Didn't I come... because I felt only they had the answers to my questions?_

The back of my neck prickled painfully. A throbbing building on the edges of my mind. Hesitantly I glanced to Kadaj, watching me carefully as he stood a few feet away now. I stiffened at the sight. _When had he gotten so close? I hadn't even noticed. Didn't-  
_  
It was all I could do not to hiss when pain suddenly shot through me. A molten heated flash, seared through my mind.__  


As it was my breath hitched on an exhale as I let go of Tsuragi and grabbed for my head, stumbling back. Catching the door with my other hand that still grasped the Materia to hold myself up. Hopefully wishing that by still holding it tightly it would somehow alleviate the pain. A strange thought to have, I dimly noticed, as Kadaj stepped even closer. Treading softly into arm reach without a sound.

Grimacing I glared up at him through my bangs, warning him off.

I only earned a soft, concerned, frown in turn. The look completely off on _someone like him, and oh Goddess, why was he-_

I stilled my thoughts abruptly. They were panicking, I could tell. The familiar feeling of confusion accompanying them the same that I had during my time with Mako poisoning all those years ago. _But why?_ As sudden as the rolling sensations were, there was no logical reason behind them. And yet, here they were. Blinding me with pain. Distracting me.

_...Was I having another Pull? At a time like this?  
_

"Care to hear our story... Brother?" Kadaj's soft voice pulled my blurring vision -_when had it started doing that?_\- to focus on him, so close now I would've jerked back in alarm if I wasn't already firmly against the door at this point. "You wont be disappointed. Promise."

I didn't even have time to blink before my breath rushed out, the pain doubling. Our breathes mingled in the span of a heartbeat as I pitched forward, dimly aware of his hand catching my upper arm near my shoulder and holding me steady as he continued to talk, now softly in my ear like a caress.

"_Mother_ made the Materia, Brother. It's a gift to her Children. _H__er_ failsafe against the planet."

I bared my teeth at the pain, it nearly doubling again at the end of Kadaj's sentence._ Damnit. What were they doing to me?  
_

Yazoo spoke up into the silence, offering a much needed distraction from my own rollercoaster of nausea. Not that I'd ever admit to it. He tilted his head minutely as he studied my pained expression. "...Aren't you curious, Brother?"

"...Not really." I muttered, sending his blurred image a particularly unhappy look.

I was barely able to sting my thoughts together at this point, to understand what they were saying, yet still finding the strength to talk regardless. This particular kind of pain wasn't anything new, though it still hurt like hell. I just wanted to sleep. As stupid as that would've been at this very moment, I nearly felt overwhelmed with the urge to do so. To just... give up. That alone sent anger through me, chasing the feeling back a little.

Kadaj ignored my protest with a smirk as he continued. "She sacrificed parts of herself to the Lifestream to create them, you know. Sending them out to surface on the world much later to avoid detection. It was her dying wish. For Sephiroth to claim them, and use them against everyone. To undue everything."

_Sephiroth_. My eyes narrowed.

"...Why didn't you find them for him last time, then?" I muttered. _Before you summoned him with Reunion and I killed him_, was again left unsaid, but not unheard.

Loz straightened in his seat with another laugh at that, finally speaking. "Why would we?"

_Why would-?_ I blinked at the blurred darkness Kadaj's shoulder offered, confused.

"...Because she told you to?" I half offered quietly in the silence, unsure what else to say.

Kadaj snorted at that, drawing my attention as his hand tightened its hold on my shoulder painfully. "You think she controls us, Brother?"

"...Doesn't she?" I huffed out on a breath, fighting the voice that whispered for me to ignore their words and sleep. Hissed, really.

_Wait, voice...?_ I didn't like the sound of that. If they hadn't before, my minds warning bells were going off full force now. I shouldn't be hearing a voice. Not ever. But it was just _so tempting_. The promises it made. Of rest, if I only just let it-

"Perhaps." Kadaj relinquished quietly in turn.

I stiffened, breath catching. I had almost forgotten where I was and what was happening._ Had I almost blacked out? Even knowing the voice-?_  
I let go off my head, clenching it into the leathers on Kadaj's chest instead in a weak attempt to push him away. With alarm focusing a part of my mind sharply, even through the haze, pieces I hadn't noticed before were starting to click together.

The Remnants _were_ different, weren't they? And now I was starting to hear who I was pretty sure was Jenova in my head, faint, but still there. Something that had usually been reserved for only Sephiroth. Something had seriously changed. And not just with me. Or them. Which left the question... were they really the ones messing with my head, like I had originally believed, or was it-  
My hand twitched against Kadaj.

_Jenova._

But it just didn't make any sense. If it was her, then why was she wanting me to ignore the Remnants? To block out what they said, with whispers of desperation? And they were desperate. A desperate fury. I could see that now. Searing across my mind in denial.

It asked the question, begged, really._ Had I been right?_

"You..." I wet my lips, a subconscious attempt to fight off the heated pain travelling through my body with a very female sounding scream. Kadaj seemed to hear the unasked question, or know it was coming anyway, as he smoothly stepped up to the offered chance.

"We came back by ourselves." I could feel a small smile pull at his lips. "Mother didn't send us, Brother."

I... wasnt sure what to think of that. Not that I could. It was getting harder and harder to focus. The emptiness sliding across the back of my mind almost to much. It took everything I had to speak over the scream that was shredding my mind at that moment, so similar to my time in the Mako I barely felt Kadaj's hold on me tighten. And even then I wasn't sure if I had actually said anything out loud.

"You... came back? On your own?"

_I didn't know what to think, this isn't exactly what I had expected when coming for answers. It... almost sounded as if..._

Apperrently I had though, as Yazoo nodded softly. "She didn't want us too, but she couldn't really stop us. We're only _Remnants, _after all. Pieces, that she didn't bring herself to worry about until it was too late. She thought us mindless puppets."

"...And you aren't?" I questioned wearily, remembering the first time they came around all to easily. _Their frantic search for Mother..._

He raised his brow lightly. "Are you?"

I flinched back from Kadaj's hold at that, wanting to pull away as those soft words struck in a way few could. Of the memories it brought to the surface, of my own fractured self's desperate pleas.

If what they were saying was true, then... they _had_ changed. Rebelled against their Mother, even. But for what? Materia? That was made _from_ her? It didn't make any sense. Why would she manipulate the Lifestream in a way to develop Materia out of herself, then send it out into the world for Sephiroth to find? What did they _do, _exactly, for her to risk so much?

For the Remnants to, even?

"...What do they do, exactly? This Materia of hers."

Kadaj hummed in thought, his hold softening, much to my surprise. "She's talking to you now, isn't she? _Mother_."

As if it had been addressed the buzzing in the back of my mind whipped out further with a hiss, stretching as my vision darkened dangerously. A prickling against my eyes making itself known as my breath caught. Leaning dangerously to the side it was only Kadaj's hold that kept me from doubling over to the floors embrace.

_If you listen to one more word from them, I will rip your mind apart, Insolent Child._

The echoing voice growled in my mind. And I didn't even doubt it. Not for a second. If what she did to Sephiroth was any indication, she definitely could do what she said. And the fact I _knew she could,_ made it worse. _This really wasn't good at all, I had to-_

I blinked, slowly realizing with a sort of numbness that I had blacked out just then. For only a few moments, but it was enough. I didn't feel like myself at all. My fingers twitching sporadically in Kadaj's leather like it was envisioning his throat there instead.

"I can feel her, you know." Kadaj murmured low, snapping me from my thoughts long enough to notice I was practically pressed flush against him now. No. I _was_. Wrapped in both of his arms, in an almost mockery of the very hug he teased me about before. His hold tight around me like he was holding me there to keep me from lashing out with the hand he had trapped between us. And I couldn't bring myself to doubt it either. I _really_ wanted to shut him up, for some reason. Even though I physically felt to weak to do so.

Dimly I realized that the same part of me that didn't_ feel_ like myself,_ also_ didn't want to let go of the Materia in its other hand. Leaving it to dangle limply at my side, all but forgotten, instead of using it to wrap around Kadaj's pale_ precious throat _like I knew it wanted to.

It was... strange. Especially since I couldn't pull myself out of the fog currently enveloping my mind enough to actually be worried by the line of thoughts currently parading through my head. At how relaxed, my body felt. Content with the images just as well as my mind was.

I latched on to Kadaj's voice like a lifeline at that point. Using it to focus sharply in an attempt tp pull myself out.  
But I didn't even get the chance.

"Sleep, Brother." His breath feathered lightly across my ear giving me something else to focus on, even as his words confused me. "Let me help."

I actually managed to furrow my brow and frown softly at that. Progress._ But what? Why would he want me to sleep? The voice wanted me to sleep to, what did he mean-?_

"You'll know everything when you wake... Cloud." I could feel the smirk tug at Kadaj's lip against my ear as he said my name, even as my eyes betrayed me and fluttered close against my wishes. A _knowing_ going through me that something was really, incredibly wrong with everything that had happened, and was, as he chuckled. "Promise."

At his hum of acknowledgement to my subconscious panic, I felt something else slip into my mind. A feeling I was all to familiar with, that I would recognize instinctively no matter what. It was resolute. Pushing away the influence Jenova had on my mind as I caved to the order given. And it was one. To my body at least. Remembering the last time this sensation had entered it so completely it didn't even question it.

_Sephiroth._

It was his genes pushing back Jenova's, as ironic as that was. A familiar call that I couldn't ignore.

The darkness pressing in now was heavy, absolute. A thick wool blanket being pulled over my head, blocking everything. Robbing me of my senses. I barely registered that_ Kadaj_ was the one doing this to me, that _he_ was using Sephiroth's cells, as my legs gave out completely this time. My body hitting the floor with a solid thud.

As Tsuragi dug into my back almost painfully as darkness closed in, I couldn't help the feeling that maybe I was being a little optimistic, thinking this could've went down any other way. It didn't take a genius to figure out anything involving the Remnants wouldn't end in some kind of bad. But... I was desperate. Clearly, as my visit to Kalm in search of the Remnants would later show.

I had messed up. Dearly.

Tifa was going to be pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think! Your thoughts and words are always appreciated! :)


End file.
